Akemi y Naomi Las hijas de Naruto y Hinata
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Segunda temporada de Ai Arukidazu El camino al amor...capitulo 18
1. Nacimiento

"Las hijas de Naruto y Hinata"

Habían pasado 9 meses desde que Hinata se había enterado de que estaba embarazada de dos hermosas niñas, lo cual había sorprendido al rubio al principio, pero luego le había gustado la idea, fue tanto así que había decidido buscarles nombres a sus hijas. La primera se llamaría akemi (Que significaba brillante y hermosa) que había sido idea de él, mientras que la segunda Hinata había decidido que se llamaría Naomi (Belleza).

Una mañana de julio se encontraba el rubio trabajando en la oficina del Hokage en compañía de Sasuke buscando información acerca de la Academia de Ninjas que volvería a funcionar dejando encargado a Shikamaru como el nuevo sensei, ya que Iruka-Sensei se había ido de vacaciones con Shizune. Al moreno no le gustaba mucho la idea, era demasiado problemático para él controlar a sus hijas, por lo cual no se imaginaba lo que sería cuidar a un zoológico de niños.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, entonces ambos observaron a Kiba con Akamaru entrar un poco agotados:

-¡Naruto! Hinata…esta-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó el rubio nervioso

-Hinata está por tener a tus hijas-Suspiro- Debes ir al hospital ahora mismo, Hinata está muy histérica. Nunca la había visto así-

-¿eh?-Sasuke se sorprendió, tampoco se imaginaba a la mujer de ojos perla de ese modo- Vamos Naruto, no me imagino a Hinata histérica-

-Tienes razón-Susurro el rubio nervioso y observó a sus amigos- Vamos-

En el hospital, todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, tanto el padre de Hinata como su hermana, Neji y obviamente sus amigos. Naruto apenas llegó lo vistieron de verde y le pidieron que entrara a la sala de Parto, donde se encontraba Hinata teniendo su primera Hija. El rubio se sintió un poco nervioso al notar como se encontraba su esposa, por ello decidió ponerse a su lado y tomar su mano.

-Al fin has llegado-Susurro Hinata, apretando su mano-Naruto-

-Ahí viene, estén preparados-Anunció el doctor

-Vamos Hinata, yo sé que puedes-Le sonrió y la beso en la mejilla

-Lo está haciendo bien, solo falta un poco más….-

-¡ME DUELE MUCHO!-(Gritaba hinata apretando muy fuerte la mano de su esposo)

-Tranquila, si ya viene-

-NO LO ENTIENDES, NO PUEDO-Gritó nuevamente, provocando que el rubio pensara que ella se parecía un poco a Sakuno en ese entonces- Ah!- Gritó un poco más y por fin salió su primera hija-

La bebe llorada incontrolablemente, el rubio la observaba en silencio, era tan pequeñita y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no podía aun, les faltaba la segunda. Sakura la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó por unos momentos para limpiarla. Ella definitivamente su primera hija sería la pequeña Akemi.

-¡Felicidades a los dos, tienen a su primera hija!-Sonrió el doctor-Ahora prepárense para la segunda-

-No hay problema-Susurro Naruto, mientras fingía una sonrisa, cuando en realidad le dolía su mano por la fuerza inexplicable de Hinata-

-Está saliendo la cabeza, empuje un poco más-

-¿eh?, ¿La cabeza?-Preguntó el rubio asustado y se inclinó para verla

-Empuje un poco más-

-Ah!- Gritó la chica de cabello negro azulado

Entonces salió finalmente la bebe, Naruto sintió naucias al ver como salía con el cordón, ya que a Akemi no la había observado tanto. Cuando el doctor lo cortó, Naruto no entendía porque lo hacía, pero ella le explicó que era normal. Observó como la pequeña Naomi lloraba, su llanto era menos ruidoso que el de Akemi, pero la sensación que sentía en ese momento era la misma, ambas eran tan pequeñitas, pero hermosas.

Sakura envolvió a las bebes en un manta y se los paso a Naruto, el los observo y pensó: " ¡Tan pequeñas son!...Me duele la mano, esta hinchada…" Debido a que Hinata la apretó con frecuencia durante el parto. Hinata se sentía mejor al ver a sus hijas Akemi y Naomi Uzumaki Hyuga.

Después de que Hinata descansara, Naruto era felicitado por todos, su hija Akemi era rubia con los ojos como su padre y Naomi con su pelo azulado y los ojos perla como su madre.

A la siguiente noche dormían tranquilamente las pequeñas en sus cunas, cada una con un chupete. El rubio las observaba en silencio, eran tan hermosas, no se cansaba de decirlo. Aun no entendían como los demás se quejaban de que los bebes eran molestos, si lo único que hacían era dormir y comer. Entonces el osito de felpa de Akemi se cayó, fue ahí cuando la rubia despertó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos e intentó hacerla dormir, pero no podía, no entendía si era hambre u otra cosa, pero no podía dejar de llorar. El llanto de Akemi fue incrementando, provocando que Naomi despertara, tomo a ambas en sus brazos, pero no podía calmarlas, desesperado llamó a su esposa. Hinata dijo que no era por hambre, solo por sueño, que debían hacerlas dormir.

-Haré dormir a Akemi… ¿Puedes intentar dormir a Naomi?-

-Sí…lo intentaré- Susurro y luego de entregar a Akemi, tomó a Naomi en sus brazos. Comenzó a pasear con ella por toda la casa, ella parecía ser más tranquila, porque mientras escuchaba a su otra hija llorar a lo lejos, Naomi comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Aun no se dormía, pero permanecía mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Naomi- Le preguntó acariciándole el cabello. Ella solo lo observó unos minutos y luego desvió su mirada- Mira…esta es nuestra casa-Sonrió- Este será tu hogar por siempre y algún día serás una niña muy fuerte, al igual que tus padres lo somos. Ya verás, cuando aprendas técnicas ninja y asistas a la academia- La pequeña comenzó a mirarlo en silenció, mientras él le contaba historias, parecía que podía sentirse segura con él- Yo soy tu padre, Naomi y siempre lo seré-

Hinata lo observaba con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía a Akemi dormida en sus brazos. Naruto se veía tan tierno contándole todo a su hija, sobre el mundo ninja, sobre las cosas que harían, sobre donde vivían. Nunca imaginó ver al rubio de ese modo, él nunca había tenido padres ni hermanos que lo protegieran, pero ahora él podría hacerlo con sus hijas.

Finalmente Naomi se durmió y el rubio sonrió pensando que quizás la había aburrido con sus tontas historias. Se volteó para ir a acostarla, cuando notó a Hinata bajo la puerta observándolo.

-Hinata-Susurro

-Serás un buen padre, Naruto-Sonrió

-Eso espero-

Juntos caminaron hacía la cuna para acostar a sus pequeñas

Cuando lloraba Naomi le tocaba a Hinata y así todas las noches de volvieron un infierno para el rubio, porque cuando debía ir a trabajar a la oficina del hokage llegaba con grandes ojeras . Debes en cuando se quedaba dormido en medio de una junta con otro Ninja y Tsunade se encargaba de pegarle o a veces Sakura.

Por lo cual decidieron comenzar a vivir en la Mansión Hyuga por un tiempo, para tener más apoyo y poder dormir alguna vez. Por lo menos allá, si una lloraba se levantaba uno de los sirvientes del Clan, ahora Neji ya no vivía con ellos porque se había ido a otra mansión con su esposa.

Tener hijas podría ser fácil para otra personas, pero para el rubio no lo era…(de eso estaba seguro) se trataba de una misión muy importante y cansada.

…..

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Akemi con Naomi ya caminaban, corrían por la plaza y sus padres los miraban. En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron junto a ellos mientras el pequeño Itachi iba al cajón de arena, Akemi se acerco a él y le dijo:

-¡Itachi!, ¡Te hecho un competencia de aquí a los columpios!-

-¡Esta bien, pero te venceré!-(Dijo Itachi corriendo)

-¡Eso no lo creo!, datebayo-(Dijo la pequeña Akemi corriendo al mismo nivel que Itachi)

Hinata se preocupo al ver que su hija naomi solo los miraba de lejos nervioso, entonces le dijo a Naruto:

-¡Naruto-Kun!, ¿Encuentras algo extraño en nuestras hijas?-

-¿eh?, ¿Algo extraño?-(Dijo Mirando a los dos)-Sí que Akemi anda con mi protector de frente-

-No es eso, mira naomi es muy tímida-(Dijo Hinata)-me recuerda ami un poco-

-¿Naomi?-(Dijo Naruto mirándola)

-Naruto, según lo que me he dado cuenta tus hijas son iguales a ustedes dos-(Dijo Sakura riendo)-Mira solo que Akemi es como tú Naruto y Naomi es como Hinata de tímida-

-¡Eso es verdad!-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-A tu hija le guste enfrentarse con mi hijo, como cuando tú y yo éramos chicos-

-En realidad, no me había dado cuenta-(Dijo Naruto)-Voy a hablar con Naomi-

Naruto se acerco a su hijo y le pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermana y Itachi?-

-Es que…etto-(Dijo Naomi jugando con sus dedos)-Me da vergüenza-

-Eso me parece familiar…a Hinata-(Dijo Naruto mirando a su esposa)

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?-(Dijo Hinata caminando hacia ellos)

-En realidad Naomi no puede jugar con los demás porque le da vergüenza-(Dijo Naruto)

-etto, se parece un poco a mí historia-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)-Por eso tú eres el único que puede ayudarlo, porque tú Naruto-Kun me ayudaste a tener más personalidad-

-¿Yo?-(Dijo Naruto mirando a su hija menor)

-¿Qué debo hacer papá?-(Dijo Naomi con puchero)

-¡Creo que tengo una idea!-(Dijo Naruto tomando en brazo a Naomi)-Hinata dile a los demás que nos vemos después, adiós-

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata sorprendida)

Naruto llevo a su hija al campo donde entrenaba antes con Sakura y Sasuke, donde le dijo:

-La única manera de tener más confianza en ti misma es, entrenando-

-¿Entrenando?, etto otosha yo no creo que pueda lograrlo-(Dijo Naomi nerviosa)

-Tu madre era igual que tú antes y aún es un poco insegura-(Dijo Naruto acariciando su cabello corto)-Y a mejorado esa timidez que alguna vez pensó que no podría vencer-

-lo intentare-(Dijo Naomi)

-Bien por eso se empieza-(Dijo Naruto)-Muéstrame todo lo que tienes-

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Yutsu clones de sombras!-(Dijo Naomi haciéndolo perfectamente)

-¡Muy bien hecho!-(Dijo Naruto sorprendido)-Yo la verdad…no lo había logrado de inmediato-

-¿en serio?-(Reía su pequeña hija)-Pero si es fácil, mi madre me lo enseño con algo de practica-

-¿Y que otra cosa te enseñaron?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Nada más, solo que ayer cuando abrí mis ojos muy rápido, se me pusieron blancos y como que me salieron arrugas en la cien, podía ver a kilómetros-(Dijo Naomi)-¿sabes que técnica es?-

-¡Haz dicho ojos blancos y que puedes ver muy lejos!-(Dijo Naruto pensando en el poder del clan Hyuga)

-Si mira-(Dijo Naomi cerrando los ojos y los abrió otra vez)

Naruto al darse cuenta su hija poseía el Byakugan, se impresiono mucho y dijo despacio:

-Ese es…el Byakugan-

-¿El Byakugan?-

-Sí, ¡Lo debes haber heredado del clan Hyuga!-(Dijo Naruto)-¡Esto lo tiene que ver Hinata!-

-¡Me da vergüenza!, además Akemi es mejor que yo porque también lo tiene y el Yutsu de sombras lo hace como de mil copias de ella-(Dijo Naomi triste)

-¡Haz dicho que puede hacer 1000 copias de ella!-(dijo Naruto)

-Sí, además cuando nos estábamos bañando hizo un bola de agua que casi destruyo la tina-(Dijo Naomi)

-¡¿El Rasengan?!-(Dijo Naruto por fin)

-Sí eso, dijo que lo aprendió de Kakashi-Sensei-(Dijo Naomi jugando con sus dedos)

-Pero, si kakashi-Sensei lo tiene solo por haberlo copiado del Cuarto Hokage-(Dijo Naruto sorprendido)

-Sí, pero lo vio un día no se con quien haciendo eso-(Dijo Naomi)-Entonces Akemi quería ganarle a Itachi-San con esa técnica algún día, todos los días la veía practicando con agua, hasta ayer que lo logro-

Naruto y Naomi caminaron hasta la plaza donde aún se encontraban Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, en una banca se encontraban Temari con Shikamaru hablando, mientras sus hijas(Naoko y Karura la menor) jugaban con Akemi y Itachi. Hinata los vio y dijo:

-¡Naruto-Kun!, ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Fuimos a entrenar, pero hay algo que debes ver-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-¿Qué cosa?-(Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto)

-Las técnicas que tiene Naomi-

-¿Técnicas?-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Sí, mira-(Dijo Naruto-Naomi hazlo, yo se que tú puedes-

-Esta…bien otosha-(Dijo Naomi haciendo el Yutsu clones de sombras)

-Pero si eso todos lo saben hacer-(Dijo Itachi)

-Sí, yo se hacerlo 1000 veces mejor-(Dijo Akemi haciéndolo)

-¡¿Qué?!-(Dijeron todos, viendo los 1000 clones de akemi)

-Ven se los dije-(Dijo Akemi sonriendo)-Soy la mejor, Datebayo ¿Y tu Itachi no me vencerás?-

-mm-(Dijo Itachi enojado)-¡Sharingan!-

-¿Cómo veo heredo el Sharingan?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Hablando de eso-(Dijo Naomi nerviosa)-¡Byakugan!-

-¡Naomi-Chan!, ¿Puedes hacer el Byakugan?-(Dijo Karura)

-¡Es sorprendente!-(Dijo Hinata abrazando a su hija)

-Es normal que una de las dos obtuviera el Byakugan, pero ¿Cómo Akemi puede hacer tantas copias?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-Es verdad, yo hago tantas copias por el Kyubi-(Dijo Naruto)

-No…será que ella-(Dijo Temari despacio)

-Pero…okaza, Akemi también tiene el Rasengan-(Dijo Naomi a Hinata)

-¿En serio?-(Dijeron todos)

-Sí, miren-(Dijo Akemi alegre)-Rasengan-

Un bola de agua sostenía en sus manos, solo que no la podía lanzar. Porque se trataba como de la primera etapa del Rasengan. Sasuke rio y miro a Naruto:

-Es sorprendente, que tus hijas lograron tener esas técnicas en 2 días y tú tardaste muchos en el Yutsu clones de sombras, también en el Rasengan-

-¡Eso es verdad Naruto, tu te demoraste mucho!-(Dijo Sakura sorprendida)

-¡Ya no me molesten!-(Dijo Naruto jugando con sus dedos)

-¡Serán unas excelentes Kunoichis!-(Dijo Temari)-Hablando de eso, la academia empieza mañana-

-Es cierto, Hinata ¿Llevarás a tus hijas?-(Pregunto Sakura)

-Sí, mañana irán a su primer día en la Academia de Ninjas-(Dijo Hinata a sus hijas)

-¡Otoza tú serás nuestro profesor!, ¿verdad?-(Dijo Karura a Shikamaru)

-Sí, cuando regrese Iruka me retirare-(Shikamaru bostezando)

-Espero que por ser tus hijas las apruebes en todo-(Dijo Temari riendo)

-Es buena idea okaza-(Dijeron Karura y Naoko)

-¡Que problemáticas!-(Dijo Shikamaru riendo)

-Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de irnos Itachi-(Dijo Sakura)-

-Sí, vamos-(Dijo Sasuke)-Adiós-

-Adiós-(Dijeron los demás)

-Nos vemos mañana Akemi-(Dijo Itachi)

-Sí-(Dijo Akemi sonriendo)

-Nosotros también debemos irnos Temari, tengo sueño-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Dime algo que no lo sepamos-(Dijo Temari riendo)

-Otoza, eres muy flojo-(Dijo Karura)

-Te imaginas mañana te quedas dormido en clase, como siempre-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-¡Si ya me lo imagino!-(Dijo Temari)

Temari y Shikamaru con sus hijas se iban conversando, mientras Hinata con Naruto llevaban a sus hijas en brazo porque tenía mucho sueño ya eran las 8:00 había jugado mucho, en camino charlaban:

-Hinata lo que ocurre con Akemi me preocupa un poco-(Dijo Naruto serio)

-Es verdad, me da miedo pensar que pase por lo mismo que tú, que alo mejor tengo el Chakra del Kyubi-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-Mañana mientras las niñas estén en la academia le preguntare a Kakashi y a Ero-Senin si saben algo al respecto-(dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero Naruto-kun ahora que los Akatsuki se han quedado sin líder, ¿Siguen en lo mismo?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Espero que no, voy a averiguar eso-(Dijo Naruto)

-Porque si Akemi es una Jinkurichi-(Dijo Hinata triste)

-No te preocupes, no le harán nada yo la protegeré-(Dijo Naruto besando a Hinata en la mejilla)

-Tú protegerás a Akemi, pero que pasara contigo-(Dijo Hinata triste)-Recuerda de tú también eres eso-

-¡No te preocupes Hinata-Chan!-(Dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos)

-¡Yo te protegeré Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo)

-Gracias-(Dijo Naruto)

Al llegar a la casa acostaron a las niñas en unas piezas que habían construido Hiashi-Sama ya que Naruto aún no se había cambiado a su nueva casa, porque estaba siendo supervisada para ser un lugar seguro para sus hijas, luego se fueron a dormir.

Continuara


	2. Academia ninja

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente era un día lunes perfecto Hinata y Naruto habían preparado colaciones para sus hijas desde temprano, ahora se encontraban en la puerta de la Academia donde habían muchos niños y también ese columpio junto aun árbol que Naruto recordaba con tristeza, Akemi lo miro y dijo:

-Otosha, ¡Que bonito es ese columpio!, ¿Puedo ir antes de que empiecen las clases?-

-Esta bien, pero debemos darnos prisa o Shikamaru se enfadara-(dijo Naruto riendo)- o más bien no creo que se enoje, sino se quedara dormido antes de retarnos-

Naruto y Akemi fueron al columpio, donde su hija se columpio muy alegre. Hinata y Naomi conversaban:

-Etto, okaza ¿Tú crees que Akemi-San es mejor que yo?-

-¡No digas eso!, ambas son muy fuertes igual que su padre y aunque tengan sus diferencias eso las convierte en Especiales-(Dijo Hinata abrazando a su hija)

-Okaza, ¿Es cierto que tú antes eras igual que yo?-

-Sí y aun lo soy un poco, antes creía que tu tío Neji era mejor que yo y que era muy débil, nunca podría lograr aunque me esforzara-(Dijo Hinata un poco triste)-Pero lo pude lograr-

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-(Dijo Naomi interesada)

-Con ayuda de tu padre, me di cuenta que no debo retirar mis palabras porque este es mi camino de Ninja-(Dijo Hinata alegre)-él nunca se rendía y eso me daba confianza en mi misma-

-¿Es decir que si…confió en mi misma las cosas pueden cambiar?-(Dijo Naomi)

-Sí, debes intentarlo-(Dijo Hinata)

-Okazan…y ¿Siempre estuviste con mi otosha?-

-no, yo era muy timida e incluso me daba vergüenza hablar con él…a veces me desmayaba cuando Naruto-Kun aparecía o me sonrojaba-Sonrió la peliazul jugando con sus dedos-Además hubo una vez que se marcho de la aldea a entrenar muy lejos, iba a regresar cuando fuera más fuerte y eso contaba con varios años-

-¿Y que hiciste todo ese tiempo que mi otosha no estuvo?-

-Entrene mucho. Ya que quería estar al mismo nivel de él cuando regresara-Sonrió

-¿Y lo lograste?-

-Etto…no lo se-

-Yo creo que si lo lograste Hinata-Chan, ahora eres mucho más fuerte-Dijo Naruto atrás de ella sonriéndole-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo…has?-Pregunto la peliazul sorprendida

-Hace poco okazan-Dijo Akemi feliz

-¿han escuchado todo?-Pregunto Naomi sonrojada

-no, solo esa parte de cuando otosha se fue de la aldea-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Hinata a su esposo

-dattebayo-

-Ya es hora de entrar-(Dijo Shikamaru a todos los niños)

Los padres fueron hacia la puerta de la Academia a dejar a sus hijas con Shikamaru:

-Adiós pequeñas-Sonrió Hinata despidiéndose de cada una

-Adios Okazan-

-¿Y de mi…no se van a despedir?-

-Si otosha-gritaron las dos abrazándolo

-Akemi no hagas travesuras, no quiero saber que estas provocando peleas otra vez ¿Entendido?-

-Sí-Dijo la rubia sonriendo y cruzando los dedos por atrás

-Naomi diviértete y conoce a más personas…no tengas miedo la academia es un gran paso para ser Ninja. Nosotros con tu madre también pasamos por aquí-

-Ya lo se otosha…mi okazan ya me ha contado muchas cosas, como que…debo confiar en mi misma y no retirar mis palabras porque este es mi camino Ninja-Sonrió sonrojada

-Así es, ambas serán muy fuertes…estoy seguro de eso. Ahora vayan y nos vemos a la salida-

-Las queremos-Sonrió Hinata

Las pequeñas entraron a la Academia junto con los otros niños, mientras Naruto y Hinata fueron a investigar sobre los Akatsuki, la peliazul fue a hablar con Shino mientras Naruto iba con Kakashi-Sensei que sabía donde encontrarlo…en el mismo lugar de siempre sobre un árbol leyendo su nuevo libro llamado "El paraíso II" que se lo había regalado Jiraiya.

Naruto al ver a su sensei lo llamo y él bajo de inmediato:

-Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que ahora ya me habías olvidado-

-Es que tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre akemi-(Dijo Naruto en un tono serio)

-¿Akemi?-(Dijo Kakashi sorprendido cerrando el libro)

Naruto le contó toda la historia de Akemi, Kakashi sorprendido dijo:

-Es decir que Akemi puede ser lo mismo que tú-

-Sí y me da miedo que ocurra lo mismo en su infancia-(Dijo Naruto preocupado)-Nadie se debe enterar, no quiero que todos los niños se alejen como lo hicieron conmigo-

-¡No te preocupes Naruto!, deberemos hablar con alguien más sobre esto, pero que sea confidencial-(Dijo Kakashi sonriendo)

Por mientras Hinata había ido a casa de Shino a preguntarle sobre los Akatsuki:

-¡Shino-Kun!, ¿Sabes algo sobre los Akatsuki?-

-¿Akatsuki?-(Dijo Shino)-Creo que aun no han aparecido en el país del Fuego, después de la muerte de Itachi no hay información sobre ellos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que Akemi-Chan, etto…-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-No te puedo decir aun, no es seguro, bueno de todas maneras gracias, nos vemos luego-

-¿eh?-(Dijo Shino mirando como su compañera salía corriendo)

Hinata se dirigió a buscar a Naruto-Kun que aun se encontraba hablando con Kakashi bajo un árbol y dijo:

-Hola Kakashi-Sensei, etto ¡Naruto-Kun!, ¿has averiguado algo?-

-Si, he hablado con Kakashi-Sensei, parece que Akemi es eso-(Dijo Naruto un poco triste)

-¿eh?, esto nadie más debe saberlo de los niños-(Dijo Hinata)-Yo he averiguado con Shino que los Akatsuki andan desaparecidos desde la muerte de Itachi, mientras no aparezcan estaremos bien-

-Sí, pero algún día volverán, para entonces nuestras hijas deben estar listas para enfrentarlos-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Bien Naruto por fin has madurado!-(Dijo Kakashi felicitándolo)

-Ellas son muy fuertes ahora, más adelante yo creo que serán igual que tú Naruto-Kun, porque tienen un padre fuerte e inteligente-(Dijo Hinata alegre)

-Hinata…además de eso tienen una madre muy bonita y valiente-(Naruto la miro a los ojos)

-Naruto-Kun…yo-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Hinata…-

-Bueno yo creo que debemos hablar después, estoy sobrando entre ustedes dos-(dijo Kakashi desapareciendo)

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!-(Dijo Naruto, pero su sensei ya se había ido)

-Es mi culpa, lo siento Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Hinata….- (Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata)-Vamos a la oficina, tengo que trabajar un poco, pero contigo de compañía terminare pronto-

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Hinata alegre tomando su mano)

Naruto con Hinata fueron a la oficina del hokage a terminar unos papeles de misiones, en otra parte de konoha en la Academia se encontraban Akemi jugando con Itachi-Kun a la pinta y su hermana Naomi entrenaba con su Byakugan:

-Si mi okaza logro sacar adelante su timidez, ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!-(Dijo concentrada)-¡Byakugan!

El Byakugan llego a mucha distancia, hasta unos arbustos donde había un chico solo apoyado en un árbol. Naomi se acerco lentamente y lo vio tenía su cabello negro, ojos marrón…por alguna razón lo quedo observando sonrojada, pero de repente él volteo dijo:

-¿Quién eres?-

-Etto, soy Naomi-(Dijo ella saliendo detrás de un árbol)-¿Y tu como te…llamas?-

-Akito-(Dijo él)

-¿Akito-kun?, ¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo?-(Dijo Naomi)

-Porque nadie quiere jugar conmigo, no se porque…Por eso prefiero estar solo, ¿Tú que hacías?-

-Yo…estaba entrenando mí Byakugan-(Dijo Naomi jugando con sus dedos)-¿De que salón eres?, no te había visto-

-Soy de la sala A, ya te había visto-(Dijo Akito)-Tú eres la que se sienta al ultimo con Akemi Uzumaki, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ella es mi hermana-(Dijo Naomi triste)-Es más fuerte que yo y mejor en todo-

-No debes sentirte mal, yo creo que si te esfuerzas lo lograras-(Dijo Akito)-Entonces tú padre es ¿Naruto Uzumaki?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo me preguntas?-

-No es nada-(Dijo Akito)

En ese momento los niños regresaron a clases con Shikamaru como sensei enseñaba al A (Ya que Asuma antes se encargaba de el) y Iruka enseñaba en el B.

Karura y Naoko también se encontraban allí sentadas de las primeras frente a su padre, Nara les enseñaba acerca de las técnicas más simples de clones de sombras.  
Akemi lo hacía muy bien, al igual que Naomi, al contrario Itachi sabia más, porque utilizaba la técnica Henge no Jutsu haciendo la copia perfecta de su padre Sasuke, se divertía asustando a su madre algunas veces transformándose en otras personas, Akito aun no mostraba sus técnicas bien desarrolladas ya que su madre es una kunoichi de elemento Rayo.

En la oficina del Hokage estaba Naruto viendo papeles antiguos de konoha, en ellos estaba la historia de Asuma-Sensei que murió salvando a Konoha de los Akatsuki, como también encontró una imagen del cuarto hokage con su esposa Kushina embarazada que le hizo recordar tiempos de su infancia cuando no tuvo madre ni padre, estuvo solo. Hinata lo miro y preocupada le pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre naruto-Kun?-

-No es nada, mirando fotos de mi padre con mi madre, me hace recordar lo triste y solo que me sentía antes cuando iba a la plaza con algunos de mis amigos, como chouji y Shikamaru, entonces aparecían sus padres, se los llevaban-(Dijo Naruto triste)-Diciéndome que no me acercara a ellos-

-¡Naruto-kun!, perdóname por todo ese daño que te cause-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Naruto extrañado)

-Yo en ese tiempo siempre te observaba y no podía acercarme a ti, porque me daba vergüenza- Pero siempre quise estar contigo y era muy tímida para hacerlo-(Dijo Hinata triste)

-¡Hinata tu no tienes la culpa!, ¡En serio!-(dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata)-Al contrario gracias a ti, ya no me siento solo ahora estas a mi lado, esa tristeza y soledad a desaparecido-

-¡Te amo por eso no quiero que sufras más por el pasado!, ahora vive el presente porque todos tus amigos te apoyan y están contigo-

-¡Hinata!-(Dijo Naruto besando a Hinata)

De repente se abrió la puerta y era Neji con Lee:

-¡Naruto aquí te traemos el informe de las ultimas misiones de konohamaru!-(Dijo Neji sin mirar a la pareja que seguía besándose)

-eh, Neji-(Dijo Lee emocionado)

-¿Qué ocurre Lee?-(Dijo Neji mirando a su compañero)

-Estamos interrumpiendo la Juventud de Naruto-kun y Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Lee con sus ojos con forma de corazón)

-¿eh?, ¿a que te refieres?-(Dijo Neji mirando hacia delante)-¡Hinata-Sama!, lo siento por interrumpir-

-¿Neji-onisan?-(Dijo Hinata al darse cuenta de su presencia)-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, pensé que ya habías ido a recoger a Akemi con Naomi-(Dijo Neji)-pero veo que estas ocupada-

-¡OH es verdad, las niñas!-(Dijeron Naruto y Hinata corriendo por la puerta)-Nos vemos después Lee, Neji-

Al llegar a la Academia Naruto y Hinata fueron a buscar a sus hijas a la Academia, Sakura fue con Sasuke a llevar a Itachi-kun a casa para comer, el profesor se llevaría obviamente a sus dos hijas Karura y Naoko. Ya eran las 6:00 y Akemi iba dormida en brazos de su padre, pero Naomi solo le conversaba a su madre sobre Akito.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Konichiwa!!

Como estan??? Espero que muy bien, me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Aquí les dejo el segundo, comenten onegai.

Mañana vuelvo al colegio, así de depende de sus comentarios subo el capitulo 3. Adivinen de quien es hijo Akito…chanchan…deben descubrirlo en el proximo capitulo

Jojojo

Cuidense mucho

sayonara


	3. El padre de Akito

Capitulo 3-El padre de Akito

Era un día martes por la mañana cuando Hinata decidió ir a dejar a sus hijas, Akemi iba muy emocionada y activa como siempre pasaba cantando: "Voy a derrotar a Itachi", pero nunca lo lograba siempre llegaban al mismo tiempo donde competían por eso para su hermana Naomi ya era una locura, porque hace 5 días que lo cantaba y llegaban a empate.

En eso Hinata vio en la entrada a Sakura hablando con su sensei emocionada:

-¡Kakashi-Sensei estarás en la academia!-

Kakashi: Sí, pero es solo por algo privado

Itachi: ¿Se podría decir que es como una misión?

Kakashi: Sí algo así Es confidencial-

Sakura reía: Ahora pasaras por el mismo entrenamiento que tú padre y yo… Itachi

Itachi sorprendido: ¡OH!, pero mi otosha es mejor que Kakashi-Sensei, eso me lo dice siempre-

^^Kakashi y Sakura rieron ^^

Hinata: ¿Kakashi-Sensei…estarás en la academia?-

Sakura: OH, ¡Hinata-Chan!, ¿Cómo estas?-

Hinata: Bien, ¿Cómo veo has traído a Itachi?-

Sakura: Sí, ha estado entusiasmado toda la mañana hablando de Akemi-san-

Hinata: ¿Eh?, que coincidencia Akemi también-

Akemi: ¡Okaza!-

Naomi: pero es verdad, akemi pasas hablando de Itachi-

En ese momento apareció Shikamaru. Venía cargando a sus dos hijas diciendo: "Que problemático", entonces anuncio a todos los niños que debían entrar al salón, Sakura y Hinata dejaron a sus hijos, luego fueron al mercado a comprar. Kakashi hizo la clase de Shikamaru para ver los Yutsus de Akemi, teniendo cuidado que no presentara al Kyubi dentro de ella. Por eso preparo la clase:

-Hola, soy Kakashi les enseñare algunos trucos como el Yutsu de reemplazamiento-

Akemi: ¡Sensei!, creo que se como se hace. Es que mi otosha el otro día lo vi. Que se escondía de Tsunade-Sama porque ella lo atacaba con unos kunais y de pronto hizo un Yutsu que lo hizo desaparecer, para que todos los ataques le llegaran a un tronco y no a el-

"Todos los niños rieron"

Kakashi: Naruto ¿Eh?, no me sorprende

Itachi: a mi tampoco, el tío Naruto siempre ha sido así…según las historias que me cuenta mi padre-

Kakashi: sí, es verdad…Entonces Akemi Uzumaki ¿Sabes hacerlo?-

Akemi: Eso creo (Dijo haciendo el Yutsu de remplazo)

Todos: Increíble

Kakashi pensó: "Puedo sentir el Chakra del Kyubi"

Akito: es muy poderosa, parece que es mejor que su padre según lo que me han contado

Naomi: ¿eh?, ¿Quién te ha contado?

Akito (Dijo Nervioso): No nadie

Kakashi: ¡Muy bien!, mañana quiero que todos vengan con sus padre a una Reunión padre e hijos, ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡Si!

Akito en voz baja: Un reunión ¿eh?, mañana todos descubrirán quien es mi padre realmente

Naomi: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué has dicho?

Akito nervioso: etto…Nada

Itachi: ¿A que hora es?, sensei

Kakashi: En la mañana horario normal

Cuando todos los padres vinieron a buscar a sus hijos en la tarde las niñas les contaron a sus padres lo de la reunión Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y Hinata también, en el caso de Sasuke estaba un poco complicado por algunas misiones que les había mandado Tsunade-Sama, pero al final igual acepto ir con Sakura.

Al día siguiente:

Naruto y Hinata acompañaban a sus hijas a la sala, al llegar vieron la academia por dentro, recordaron muchos momentos que pasaron. Cuando de repente Naomi vio a su amigo Akito con un hombre a su lado, entonces dijo:

-Okaza, El es akito-Kun-

Hinata: ¿Eh?, ya veo. Su padre me parece familiar, ¿Naruto-Kun lo recuerdas?

Naruto miro hacia el padre de akito: ¿Algo familiar, eh?, esperen un segundo el que esta junto a ese chico no es nada más que… ¡Sora!-

El hombre volteo y si se trataba de Sora que sonrió al ver a estos dos:

-¡Hey Naruto!, Cuanto tiempo ¿no?-

Naruto: ¡Sora!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sora: He venido a la reunión de mi hijo

Hinata: ¿Hijo?, no me digas que… ¿Akito-Kun?

Sora: veo que lo conocen, si es mi hijo

Naruto alarmado: Entonces…tú… ¡¿Te casaste?!¿Estas con alguien?

Sora llamó a su esposa y ella vino de inmediato, se trata de una una chica de ojos marrones y cabello negro.

Sora: Hace cuatro años conocí a Kasumi y ahora ella es mi esposa-

Kasumi: Hola a todos

Naruto: tú eres ¿Kasumi?

Kasumi: sí

Hinata: Mucho gusto kasumi

Kasumi: El gusto es mió ¿Hinata-Chan, verdad?

Hinata: sí y ella son mis hijas Akemi y Naomi

Akemi: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?, dattebayo

Naomi jugando con sus dedos: etto, hola

Sora: Naruto veo que Akemi se parece mucho a ti y Naomi es la imagen de Hinata

Sakura: Sí lo mismo digo yo

Naruto: ¿Eh?, ¡Sakura-Chan!

Sakura: Hola naruto, ¿Qué tanto te sorprendes?

Hinata: has aparecido tan de repente

Sakura: sí, Sora cuanto tiempo ¿Ahora tienes un hijo?

Sora: Sí cuanto tiempo, el es mi hijo Akito-

Sakura: ¿Conoces a Itachi?, es mi hijo-

Sora: Sí lo había escuchado de kakashi-Sensei

Naruto: ¡Es decir que Kakashi-Sensei lo sabía!

Kakashi apareció en una nube: Así es

Sasuke atrás de él: es común de kakashi

Itachi: ¡Otosha llegaste!

Sasuke: sí, tuve unos problemas pero me las he arreglado para estar aquí

Sakura: Por cierto Sasuke ¿has visto a Temari-San?

Sasuke apunto a una banca: Sí, están allí con Shikamaru

Naruto: ¡Hey Shikamaru!

La familia Nara no Subaku fue con el resto:

-Hola-Saludo Shikamaru a Sora

Naoko: buenos días

Karura: hola

Temari: ¿Sora?

Sora: Sí he vuelto

Shikamaru: veo que tú hijo es Akito, es un excelente alumno solo que se la pasa más con Naomi y no comparte tanto con el resto.

Naruto sorprendido: ¿Qué?¿con Naomi?

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: ¡Sora no quiero ser tú consuegro!

Naomi sonrojada: ¡Otosha!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-Kun no avergüences a la niña!

Naruto: No es broma

Sora riendo: Si claro naruto, es lo mismo que Hiashi-Sama pensaba de ti antes y al final lo acepto ¿no?

Naruto: Pero es diferente

Sora: No lo creo

Naruto: No me provoques Sora

Shikamaru: Que problemático

Temari suspiro: veo que esta celoso

Hinata: Naomi si quieres ve a jugar con tu hermana, Itachi, Karura, Nanoko y Akito tu padre esta ocupado-

Naomi: Si

Kakashi: Hace mucho que no se veían y ya están peleando

Sasuke: mmm

Kazumi: Sabia que esto pasaría, por las cosas que me contaron

Kakashi: Sí son así siempre, si no es con Sora más tarde será con Sasuke porque Itachi siempre se junta con Akemi-

Naruto: ¿Qué?, ¿Itachi se junto con Akemi?

Temari: Shikamaru ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Esta discusión será muy larga

Shikamaru: esta bien

Hinata: Kazumi ¿vamos también?

Kazumi (sonrió): bueno

Naruto: ¡Sasuke ni se le ocurra a tu hijo estar con Akemi! ¡Y lo mismo va para ti Sora!

Sasuke: Esto no es asunto mio, yo soy el que menos quiero ser tú pariente…sería una pesadilla

Sora Suspiro: Dimelo a mi…en todo caso esto depende akito

Kakashi: Ahora esta Sora, Sasuke y Naruto, ¿Eh?

Sakura: sí, yo creo que iré con Hinata también

Kakashi: Yo iré a hacer unos asuntos

Sakura dijo sarcástica: Sí claro…ese asunto es el libro ¿No?

Kakashi nervioso: ¿eh?, si

Todos se fueron dejando a Sasuke, Sora y Naruto discutiendo, después de un rato naruto paro y los 3 fueron a tomar agua.

Luego empezaron las clases de padre e hijos, con sus yutsus y ver como desarrollan sus técnicas es una nueva clase inventada por lord Hokage en su testamento encontrado hace 3 años atrás. Kakashi vio que todos los ninjas estaban preparados para empezar con sus hijos así que dio la señal a Sasuke que comenzara:

-Esta bien-(Dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo)-Muestra lo que tienes Itachi-

Su pequeño hijo miro a Akemi y hizo un Yutsu clones de sombras y luego hizo un sharingan a la perfección.

Kakashi: Igual que su padre de inteligente

Sakura (felicitando): ¡Te ha salido muy bien!

Akemi: Debo reconocerlo, es verdad

Naruto: Pero si es solo un Yutsu clones de sombras

Shikamaru: Hey, Naruto ¡No seas cruel! A esta edad es algo increíble que un chico de la Academia lo desarrolle

Sasuke riendo: Además tú a esa edad no lo lograbas

Sakura: ¡Tienes Razón Sasuke-Kun!, Porque e incluso recién después de la Graduación lo lograste-

Naruto: ¿eh?, ¡No Fastidien!

Akemi (Riendo): ¿En serio?, como no la sabías, si están fácil

Naruto (Se agacho e hizo círculos en el suelo con todo su alrededor negro): mi propia hija se burla de mi

Naomi: ¡Otosha no te pongas así!

Naruto (Sus ojos brillaban): ¡Arigato Naomi!, ¿Tú no crees que fui un torpe por no haber aprendido antes esa técnica verdad?

Naomi: etto… No creo que hayas sido torpe solo…tenías menos habilidades comparado con los demás

Naruto: ¿Estas diciendo que no era bueno?

Naomi: Etto…no eres perfecto, pero

Naruto: Hasta naomi se burla de mi (Triste otra vez)

Hinata: ¡Naruto-Kun!

Naruto deprimido: ¿Qué ocurre acaso tú también te vas a burlar de mi?

Hinata (señalando a Kakashi-Sensei que lo esperaba): no es eso, es que ¡Te toca!

Naruto: ya veo, Vamos Akemi

Padre e hija se pusieron en frente de Kakashi-Sensei y atrás de ellos se escuchaban murmullos:

-¡Oh ella es la hija del hokage!-

Dijo otro: Así es, tengo entendido que puede usar el Rasengan en primer nivel

Naruto: ¿Estas lista?

Akemi: sí, ¡Rasengan!

Naomi se escondió atrás de su mamá mientras vio a su padre pegado en la pared de la Academia:

Kakashi: ¡Que sorprendente!

Hinata (Preocupada): Naruto-Kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto: ……………………..

Akemi: Lo siento otosha es que estabas muy cerca ¡Dattebayo!

Sora: pobre naruto siempre lo hacen volar o es Sakura o Hinata cuando esta enfadada o Hiashi-Sama y ahora su propia hija

Kazumi: ¿estará bien?

Sakura: nada más allá de quedar inconciente

Shikamaru: En fin ahora le toca a Naomi y Hinata

Hinata: Sí, vamos Naomi-Chan

Naomi: etto ¿Qué hago?...es que si no me sale bien

Akito: ¡Tú puedes Naomi-Chan!

Naomi (Sonrojada): esta bien… ¡Byakugan!

Shikamaru: como veo ella también heredo el Byakugan

Hinata: Naomi-Chan puedes practicar lo que hiciste la otra vez

Naomi: etto, eso creo ¡sello de los 64 golpes!

Hinata (Lanzo una roca gigante que había en el patio): Bien, ve si puedes destruir esto

Naomi: ¡Si!-(destruyo toda la roca con 64 golpes muy rápidos)

Kakashi: Que interesante Naomi a pesar de su timidez es muy fuerte

Shikamaru: Naomi aunque tímida a su edad ya sabe como dar los 64 golpes en su fase 1

Naomi y Hinata volvieron a su lugar, cuando alguien se les acerco:

Sora: ¡Que rápida es tu hija!

Hinata: Arigato Sora-Kun, de poco va aprendiendo va en el nivel 1 de los golpes aun debe perfeccionarlo…pero estoy segura que lo lograra mucho antes de lo que yo me demoré.

Sora: Eso creo

Akito: ¡Naomi-Chan!, lo hiciste increíble, ¿Cómo has hecho esos ataques tan buenos?

Naomi (jugando con su dedos): bueno yo…he aprendido de poco, pero aun no lo se muy bien

Akito: aun así, ¡Son muy buenos!, ¿Podríamos entrenar los dos, algún día?

Naomi (Roja): pero…los dos solos, es que Akemi es mejor que yo y por eso ¿Si entrenamos los 3?

Akito: Es que a tu hermana no la conozco bien y además quiero estar contigo solamente

Naomi (Se sonrojo aun más): ¿Conmigo?

Akito: Sí me agradas mucho

Naomi (sonrojada), pensó: "¿Entrenar con él, los dos solos? Yo le agrado…etto ¿Esto esta realmente pasando?

Akito: ¿Qué ocurre, porque estas roja?

Sakura: Esto me parece familiar

Temari: si a mi igual

En ese momento Naomi se desmayo, Akito la quedo mirando extrañado:

-¡Naomi-Chan-

Sora: No te preocupes, esto es de gen

Sasuke: Así es

Akemi: A mi madre también le pasa eso, se pasa desmayando cuando ve a mi otosha

Sakura: ¡Naruto has despertado!

Naruto: sí, ¿Qué ha pasado con Naomi?

Sasuke: Adivina

Hinata: la entiendo le ha pasado lo mismo que a mi antes

Sakura: Es que algo estaba hablando con Akito que la hizo sonrojarse y de repente se desmayo

Naruto: ¿Con akito?, ¿Qué le dijiste?

Akito: Nada malo…solo que si algún día podíamos ir a entrenar solos

Temari: Con razón

Naruto pensó: "Antes cuando veía a Hinata desmayarse me parecía una chica extraña, pero ahora ya entiendo porque era"

Naruto tomo a Naomi en sus brazos y siguió viendo las presentaciones…ahora venía la de Temari con Naoko, las dos tenían las misma herramienta un abanico…el de Naoko era rosado y pequeñito…aun así era muy fuerte. Shikamaru con Karura utilizaron la técnica de control de sombra. En cuanto a Akito no presento sus técnicas…nadie sabía porque…pero en algún momento revelarían sus tecnicas.

Continuara

………………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Como estan?? Espero k muy bien

Aquí esta el capitulo 3, si Akito es el hijo de Sora

Se me ocurrió de repente…más adelante les contare

Como se conocieron. Ahora Naomi-Chan se parece

Más a Hinata n.n

Al final me fue bien en el colegio, demo hoy estoy muy cansada

Tengo tanto sueño u.u

Cuidense mucho

sayonara


	4. El sueño de Naruto, Un conflicto

Capitulo 4-

Sueño Naruto:

Naruto se encontraba en una iglesia y entonces vio a Akemi vestida de novia lista para ir al altar tomada de su brazo:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Akemi se va a casar? pero ¿Con quien…?-

Adentro se encontraron con todos sentados adelante mirando a donde se encontraba Itachi el novio. Naruto se puso nervioso y pensó: "No puede ser, Itachi se va a casar con Akemi, esperen porque Hinata esta más gorda", entonces vio a Hinata embarazada tomando la mano de Sasuke y cuando miro atrás vio a Sakura con Lee besándose:

-¿Qué Sakura con Lee?, ¿Hinata con ese idiota de Sasuke? y Akemi se casara con Itachi. Nooooooooooooo-

El sueño cambia ahora Naruto se encuentra en su casa, cuando de repente tocan la puerta él se acerca y entonces ve a Sasuke que dice:

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Hinata y yo ya te aclaramos que deberías irte ahora, firmas los papeles de divorcio luego, puedes ver a tus hijas con toda la libertad del mundo.

Naruto: ¿Qué te crees Sasuke?, ¿De que me estas hablando?

Aparece Hinata con cuatro niños de la mano con el pelo de Sasuke y los ojos de Hinata:

Hinata: ¡Naruto!, ¡Debes firmar los papeles de divorcio ahora!, ya no te amo ahora quiero estar con Sasuke y mis 4 hijos

Naruto: ¿Hinata?, estas loca ¿Qué piensas hacer con Akemi y Naomi que son pequeñas aun?

Sasuke riendo: ¿Pequeñas?, Akemi anda en una misión con Itachi y además ya tuvieron dos hijos a Kai y Susu que son tus nietos ¿o lo olvidas?

Naruto: ¿Qué? Y Naomi?

Hinata: Como no lo recuerdas, Akito se llevo a Naomi hace dos meses a el Sonido

Naruto: ¿Qué? Estos es un sueño…no ¡Es una pesadilla!

Shikamaru entra: ¿Qué pasa Naruto porque tan histérico?

Naruto: Shikamaru, Menos mal te veo, le puedes aclarar a todos que yo soy el hokage y que mis hijas son pequeñas aun

Shikamaru: ¿Eh?...Tus hijas están grandes y ya son Chunin y tu ya no eres un Hokage ahora es Sasuke

Naruto: ¿Qué Sasuke?

Sasuke: Así es y Kakashi-Sensei lo ha aprobado

Naruto: ¿Qué hay de la vieja?

Hinata: Tsunade-Sama…nos ha abandonado

Naruto (triste): ¡La mataron!

Sasuke: No es así, nos ha abandonado…se ha ido a otra aldea con Jiraiya

Naruto: no puede ser… ¿En que mundo estamos?

Shikamaru: en el Futuro, mira (Dijo señalando la ventana)

Afuera todo era de metal y el Ramen no existía. En ese momento Sai entro:

Sai: ¡Hola Naruto-kun!

Naruto: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sai: ¿Vine a verte?

Naruto alarmado: ¿A MI?

Sasuke: Es común si estamos juntos

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?!

Naruto despertó asustado y se cayó de la cama, corrió a la cocina vio una nota encima de la mesa que decía:

Naruto-kun hemos ido a la feria, regresaremos pronto hay comida en el refrigerador si quieres saca un poco de fideos y los calientas, un beso ¡Adiós!

El chico rubio estaba tan alarmado que comenzó a imaginarse a su esposa con otro hombre en este momento, se vistió rápido y fue al mercado a ver si veía a Hinata. Sus ojos se paralizaron al ver que su esposa y hijas andaban acompañados con Sasuke, itachi, Sora y Akito:

Naruto grito: ¡Sasuke, sora!, ¿Que piensan hacer con Hinata?

Sora: ¿Eh?, nada yo solo he venido con Akito a comprar cosas para el almuerzo ya que Kazumi esta muy cansada.

Sasuke: Sí yo igual he venido a comprar algunas cosas con Itachi porque Sakura esta ocupada

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¡Que bueno que haz despertado!

Naruto: Sí claro ustedes piensan que les voy a creer eso

Todos: ¿eh?

Naruto: Así es Sasuke no te atrevas a Casarte con Hinata y obligarme a firmas los papeles de divorcio

Sasuke: Ahora si que eres tonto

Hinata: ¿Que ocurre?, ¿De que hablas?

Naruto: Tú lo sabes perfectamente porque después vas a estar con Sasuke teniendo cuatro hijos, ¿No?

Hinata: ¿Yo?

Naruto: Sora tú igual tienes la culpa porque después vas a apoyar que Naomi que se case con Akito.

Akito: ¿Otosha que tengo que ver yo?

Sora (con una gotita): Eso es lo que pasa cuando los adultos toman mucho Alcohol

Sasuke: Y demasiado

Naomi: Yo con Akito-kun! (Dijo Desmayándose otra vez)

Hinata: Naruto por tu culpa Naomi-Chan se desmayo (dijo tomándola en sus brazos)

Naruto: ¿Mi culpa? Si claro…no es mi culpa que luego itachi se vaya a casar con Akemi para tener dos hijas que nunca conocí

Akemi: ¿Yo? ¿Con Itachi? ¿Tener hijos? wacala

itachi: ¡Primero muerto!

Sasuke y Sora: Mejor nosotros nos vamos, ¿Verdad?...despídanse

Akito: Chao Naomi-Chan

Itachi: Adiós Akemi

Las dos: Adiós

Sasuke y Sora se fueron dejando a Hinata que comenzó a discutir con Naruto:

Hinata: ¿Niñas pueden ir a jugar con Itachi y Akito? tengo que hablar con su padre

Las dos: ¡Sí! (Salieron corriendo atrás de Sasuke y Sora)

Hinata: Naruto… ¿Cómo te dejas influenciar por tus sueños?

Naruto: esta bien fue un sueño…pero ¿que ocurre si es real más adelante?

Hinata (Enojada): ¡¿Como desconfías de mí?!

Naruto: bueno yo…

Hinata estaba tan enfurecida que le dijo: "Sabes mejor olvídalo" y dio media vuelta, se fue. Naruto se quedo parado mientras veía como la figura de su mujer iba desapareciendo en la calle, se dio la vuelta y camino al sentido contrario. Sin saber a donde ir, camino y camino hasta que se encontró frente a la Academia donde estaba el columpio abandonado, que ocupaba cuando era niño, se sentó en él:

-Aquí estoy nuevamente, solo dattebayo-

Sasuke: Eso es por culpa tuya, Baka

Naruto: ¿eh?, ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: Sí, he venido porque Naomi dijo que Hinata estaba muy molesta

Naruto: ¿Y eso que?

Sasuke: Que no ha sido culpa de ella, porque yo con Sora solo íbamos a comprar los deberes que nos habían pedido kasumi y Sakura, entonces de repente vimos a Hinata comprando con sus hijas como no tenia mucha fuerza para llevar las bolsas, la acompañaríamos hasta su casa-(pasándole las bolsas)-Toma-

Naruto: ¿Eh?, eso fue todo

Sasuke: Sí, porque piensas que Hinata te estaría engañando??, si todo el mundo sabe que solo te ama a ti hace mucho tiempo

Naruto: Porque…tuve un sueño con que Hinata me engañaba contigo y que mis hijas se casaban, Akemi con Itachi, Naomi con Akito-

Sasuke: ¿Un sueño?, pero eso de que se casen lo estas aproximando mucho no crees, porque aun falta mucho para eso-(riendo)-Además si eso ocurre más adelante, de verías aceptarlo al igual que Hiashi-Sama contigo-

Naruto: mm, lo se pero Naomi-Chan es muy…inocente como para casarse-

Sasuke: Yo creo que estas pasando por lo mismo que paso Hiashi, podrías hablar con él

Naruto: Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Dónde esta Hinata?-

Sasuke: Realmente no lo se, porque las niñas Akemi y Naomi están en casa de Shikamaru jugando con sus hijas e incluso deje a itachi con ellos, porque con Sakura queremos estar solos

Naruto con mente pervertida: oh ya veo, quieren hacer…eso ¿verdad?. Un hermanito para itachi mmm...-

Sasuke sonrojado: ¡Cállate Baka!-

Naruto: Esta bien, no te preocupes todos han pasado por eso alguna vez e incluso yo dos veces, me debo ir a buscar a Hinata porque además tu tienes que ir donde Sakura-Chan, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke:¡Ya te dije que…!-(Dijo enfurecido, pero Naruto ya iba corriendo a otro lado)

Naruto (riendo): Debo irme, que tengas suerte, con eso que planeas hacer habrán más Uchiha para tu nuevo clan-

Sasuke (colorado): ¡Cállate!, ahora solo ve a buscar a Hinata y luego arreglaremos esto

Naruto (sonrío): Claro Dattebayo

Esta historia continuara………………………

Konichiwa!!

Como estan?? Espero k muy bien!

Aquí subiendo el capitulo cuatro. Espero que les guste

Gomene por lo que hable sobre Sai, para las personas

Que son sus fans…demo algo tenía que inventar xD

Actualizare pronto!

Cuidense mucho!

Matta dane


	5. Recuerdos Inolvidables

_Capitulo 5_

_Naruto corrió al campo de entrenamiento donde varias veces hicieron los exámenes chunin, a Hinata le encantaba estar allí y seria la única parte que se le había ocurrido que podría estar. Al llegar a donde habían unos troncos solos sin ramas, recordó que para el año nuevo pasado que estuvieron allí:_

Flash Back:

El Clan Hyuga todos celebraba el año nuevo, Hinata andaba con un kimono celeste y Naruto con un traje verde. La noche era muy tranquila y cuando todos miraron al cielo para ver los fuegos artificiales, el rubio tomo de la mano a la peliazul y la llevó al campo de los exámenes chunin, desde ahí se veía muy preciosos los diferentes colores que estallaban sobre el cielo, se sentaron bajo un árbol para verlo mejor. Hinata estaba alegre al igual que naruto tomados de la mano dijeron:

-Es hermoso, Naruto-kun Arigato gosaimas por traerme aquí, valió la pena arrancarse de la fiesta-(Sonreía Hinata)

-Sí tienes razón, dattebayo… es hermoso y lo mejor es estar junto a ti-(Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata)

-¡Naruto-kun!, mira una estrella fugaz-(Dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y pidiendo un deseo)

-¿Qué has pedido?-

-Que nunca olvidemos este momento y si alguna vez discutimos podamos perdonarnos-(Dijo Hinata)

-Yo prometo que nunca olvidare este momento y no creo que discutamos-(Dijo Naruto)-¿Quién se enojaría con alguien como tú?-

-Te amo Naruto-kun, nunca olvidare todo lo ha pasado desde que te conocí-

-Yo también Hinata-Chan, te amo mucho y Tampoco olvidare las cosas que ha pasado contigo, además las que pasare en el futuro-(Dijo Naruto acercándose más a Hinata)

-Naruto-kun…-(Los dos se besaron y un fuego artificial ilumino el cielo, nuevamente)

Final Fash Back

Naruto recordó eso y se dijo así mismo "He sido un tonto, ¿Cómo he podido desconfiar en Hinata?, ella pidió que si discutíamos alguna vez nos perdonaríamos". De repente vio debajo de un tronco a su esposa llorando, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Hinata, realmente lo siento he sido un tonto, no se porque desconfié en alguien como tú-

Hinata (limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando a Naruto) : yo…nunca me perdonaría si estuviera enojada contigo, solo que me da pena pensar que no creyeras en mi-

_  
Naruto: ¿Recuerdas el año nuevo?, prometimos nunca olvidar ese momento y…-_

Los dos: ¡si alguna vez discutimos podamos perdonarnos!

Naruto mirando a Hinata: Así es

Hinata jugando con sus dedos: Por eso te perdono, pero… ¿Seguirás desconfiando de mí…Naruto-kun?

Naruto: No, Hinata-Chan Nunca más lo prometo, Sasuke ya me ha contado todo

Hinata: Etto…si quieres te ayudo con las bolsas

_  
Naruto: No te preocupes yo las llevó (extendiendo su mano libre) Volvamos a casa_

Hinata: Sí, naruto-kun volvamos, debemos ir a ver a las niñas

Naruto (Se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios): Te amo, no lo olvides

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a casa de Shikamaru a buscar a sus hijas donde las encontraron durmiendo sobre la cama agotadas a su lado estaban Naoko con Karura descansando, mientras solo Itachi permanecía jugando con unos muñecos:

Hinata (Tomando en sus brazos a Akemi): Uf, como veo están muy cansadas

Naruto (tomando a Naomi): Si, pero Itachi aun tiene energía ¿Verdad?

Temari (sonrió): Claro, pero eso es lo malo porque quiere hacer volar todos los muñecos sobre la cara de Shika-

Shikamaru (Cansado): Si voy a matar a Sasuke me tiene de niñero

Hinata: ¿Por qué donde esta Sasuke?

Naruto (riendo): Yo se, esta muy ocupado

Hinata: ¿En que?

Naruto: Quería estar a solas con Sakura-Chan

Temari sonriendo: Ya te entiendo, naruto

Shikamaru: eh, ¿Temari porque tienes cara de pervertida?

Temari: ¿eh, de que hablas?, no estoy pensando nada…solo que si están en eso, quiere decir que Itachi se quedara aquí toda la noche, ¿Cómo lo haremos para mañana?-

Shikamaru: ¿EH TODA LA NOCHE?, mañana teníamos que salir

Hinata: Pero si tienen algún problema, mejor nosotros nos llevamos a Itachi y mañana vemos como lo hacemos, ¿Verdad Naruto-kun?-

Naruto: eh…si creo que es buena idea

Hinata: Itachi vamos, yo llamare a tu madre y le diré que estas bien

Itachi (Haciendo volar los muñecos hacia una caja): Esta bien

Temari: bien, que les vaya bien, hasta pronto

Hinata: Si, a ustedes también

Naruto: Nos vemos Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Sí adiós, me voy a dormir

En la casa de Naruto:

Hinata armaba una cama para Itachi, porque Naruto insistía que no podía dormir en la misma cama que las niñas, mientras tanto Itachi jugaba con unos juguetes y Naruto iba a casa de Sasuke para pedirle un pijama de Itachi.

Casa de Uchiha Haruno:

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá mientras Sakura estaba en la pieza cambiándose de ropa, llevaba como 3 horas preparándose hasta que por fin salio con un Pijama rosa todo sexy dijo:

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ven

Sasuke (Nervioso): ¿Eh?

Sasuke entro a la pieza y Sakura cayó a la cama de espaldas, Sasuke se cayó encima de ella, le dio un beso. Cuando de repente por el living se sintió ruido, los dos pensaron que podría ser un gato, pero no era Naruto que entro a la pieza sin percatarse de lo que ocurría:

-Sasuke…estaba la puerta abierta y Hinata me dijo que viniera para…-

_Sasuke: ¿Eh? Naruto_

Naruto: ¡Oh lo siento!

Sakura (Levantandose): ¡Lo había olvidado!, un pijama para itachi ¿verdad?

Naruto: Si, lo siento interrumpir

Sakura le paso el pijama y naruto se fue corriendo para no interrumpir, mientras Sasuke con Sakura volvieron a besarse. 

_Naruto fue a su casa y le paso el pijama a Hinata:_

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?, ¿Por qué estas tan silencioso?

Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su pieza: No es nada, tengo sueño me voy a dormir

Hinata: debe estar cansado… ¿O no? 

_Naruto le explicó luego a Hinata lo que había pasado, ella se puso colorada con la explicación y no hablo más sobre el tema. _

_A la mañana siguiente Hinata caminaba con sus hijas más Itachi a la Academia, donde como siempre los esperaba Kakashi leyendo su libro:_

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Qué hay de Sakura y Sasuke?

_Hinata (roja): Es que Sakura-Chan y Sasuke estaban…bueno…querían…etto estar solitos…en la noche y…_

_Kakashi: Por tu rostro creo saber lo que paso _

_Hinata: No quiero hablar sobre ello ahora, lo siento kakashi-Sensei debo irme, adiós (Se fue corriendo colorada)_

_Naomi: Mi okazan ¿Quiere ver a mi padre tan rápido?_

Akemi: Así parece…En fin itachi vamos a jugar

Kakashi pensó: "Oh será que quieren seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke" (rostro perbertido)

_La peliazul fue a la oficina del Hokage, donde vio al rubio muy concentrado en unos papeles que sostenía entre sus manos seriamente: _

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?-_

_-Es que han desaparecido 10 Ninja de Elite…y hay que encontrarlos con ayuda de algunos Ninja de Konoha-_

_-¿Cuántos se necesitan?-_

_-Eso depende del caso…es un poco complicado-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo?-_

_-Bien verás…-_

_Continuara……………………………………………………………………………_

**Konichiwa!!**

**Arigato por pasarse, aquí esta el capitulo cinco que espero que les guste**

**Actualizare pronto, lo prometo. **

**Proximo Capitulo: La misión **

_**Sayonara**_


	6. La misión

Capitulo 6-La misión

-Bien veras… 10 ninjas de Elite habían ido a la Neblina a encontrar a unos criminales muy peligrosos solo que cuando entraron a un bosque desaparecieron entre las tinieblas, entonces nadie los ha vuelto a ver. Por eso en esta misión se necesita el Byakugan para poder ver atra vez de la niebla es decir a ti con Neji, Shino lo necesitamos porque con ayuda de sus insectos podemos encontrar a los criminales y por ultimo a alguien que pueda derrotarlos fácilmente, haciendo explosiones o algo así…no se ha quien mandar-

Hinata (Mirando a Naruto): -Ya veo…explosiones ¿Eh?, yo creo que si de eso se trata podemos usar los Ataques de Chouji o Kiba con Akamaru que puede unirse a Akamaru y buscar bajo tierra. Pero principalmente yo creo que hay alguien que es realmente fuerte como para hacer volar a cualquier ninja con sus habilidades-

Naruto: -Entiendo que Kiba con Chouji hacen buen equipo con esas técnicas, pero eso de ninjas fuertes ¿A quienes te refieres?-

Hinata (Sonrojada): -¿a quien mas?, Tú Naruto-kun deberías ir a esa misión-

Naruto: ¿Yo?, pero no puedo dejar a konoha sin Hokage Dattebayo-

Hinata: Pero…si eliges a alguien que cuide konoha por unos días que estes fuera, puede ser a alguien de confianza

Naruto: -Creo…que Shikamaru podría ayudar, después le preguntare y…¿Qué hay de ti? También eres una kunoishi muy fuerte ¿Vendrás?

Hinata (jugando con sus dedos):-Etto…¿Estas seguro que no seré un estorbo?

Naruto: Hinata tu nunca eres un estorbo, además si no estas a mi lado no seré fuerte-

Hinata: pero naruto-Kun si yo voy, ¿no nos estamos olvidando de algo?-

Naruto:-¿Qué?...OH es verdad nuestras hijas-

Hinata:-Si se las dejo a cargo a Temari-San yo creo que no aguantara mucho porque tendría 4 niñas en su casa y eso habría todo un problema. Si se las dejamos a… ¿Sakura?, porque ella…ya descanso…etto…es decir ya estuvo con Sasuke así que no creo que sea muchas molestia también le preguntare-

Luego de unos minutos que se fue Hinata, fueron citados a la oficina del hokage Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga y por  
ultimo Chouji:

-Naruto ¿Para que nos has llamado?-(Dijo Neji)

Naruto: -Los he llamado porque les tengo una mision, Unos ninjas de Elite han desaparecido en La Neblina, por eso necesito que me ayuden a encontrarlos-

Neji: Entiendo… con mi Byakugan y el de Hinata podremos encontrarlo

Chouji: En esta mision ayudare a Kiba por debajo tierra buscando

Shino: Mis insectos servirán de mucha ayuda

Shikamaru: Pero...ami para que me necesitas?-

Naruto: Eso es por que yo también iré a esa mision, entonces quiero pedirte que tomes mi lugar como Hokage en mi ausencia.

Shikamaru: ¿Yo?...Que problemático, ahora si no podré descansar. Pero bueno acepto.

Naruto: Cuento con todos entonces

Todos: ¡Si!

En otro lado de konoha, en la casa de Sakura se encontraba Hinata explicándole toda la situación:

Hinata: ¿Entonces puedes?

Sakura: Sí Hinata-Chan, no te preocupes no es ningún problema

Hinata: Partiremos mañana en el amanecer, así que te vendré a dejar a Naomi con Akemi muy temprano.

Sakura: Esta bien, así pago mi deuda de cuando cuidaste a Itachi

Hinata: No es nada, ya nos vemos Arigato gosaimas Sakura

Sakura: adiós

En la tarde Hinata fue a buscar a sus hijas y cuando estaban en casa le contó todo lo que ocurriría, ellas se pusieron mal al escuchar que sus padres las dejarían unos días, pero por otro lado confiaban en que regresarían sanos y salvos.  
_**  
**__**Al día siguiente:**_

Eran las 06:00 AM y Hinata con Naruto iban a dejar a sus hijos a casa de Sakura:

-Adiós Okazan, otosha los extrañare mucho-(Dijo Naomi triste)

Naruto: No te preocupes ya regresaremos

Hinata: También las extrañaremos, pero debemos cumplir esta mision

Akemi: Si, estoy segura que lo lograran Dattebayo

Naruto (Sonriendo): Entonces nos vemos

Hinata (Beso a sus hijas): adiós

En la entrada de Konoha se encontraban los seis ninjas 6 ninjas alejandóse de la aldea hacia su mision.

Horas después que se fueran, en konoha ya eran las 10:00 y el pobre vago de Shikamaru estaba sentado mirando papeles, de pronto tocaron la puerta:

-¡Naruto-Kun! He regresado-(Dijo shizune sonriendo sin darse cuenta que no era Naruto)-¿Shikamaru?-

-Sí, hola shizune estoy aquí porque Naruto anda en una misión-(Dijo Shikamaru)-¿Ya has vuelto con Iruka-Sensei?-

- si hemos regresado-(Dijo Shizune)-Ahora Iruka-Kun se encuentra en la Academia regresando a sus labores. Entonces Shikamaru Tsunade-Sama me ha dicho que viniera a decirle al Hokage que se encargara de terminar con esos papeles y debe mandar misiones, todo eso-

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo mandar a misiones algunos ninjas?-

-Sí, yo creo que por algo naruto-kun quiso que te encargaras de todo, porque eres inteligente-(Dijo Shizune)-Bueno nos vemos después adiós, suerte-

Diciendo esto Shizune salio por la puerta Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a ver los papeles, entonces vio una misión que decía:

"Guarde espalda para unos habitantes que debían viajar con cosas muy importantes desde Konoha hasta el país del viento"

-Cosas importantes ¿Eh?, yo creo que deberé enviar a alguien que hace tiempo se ha acercado a esta oficina pidiéndole a Naruto que le de una misión…esa persona yo creo que necesita una oportunidad ¿verdad?-

Entonces unos minutos después llegaron a la oficina el grupo de Konohamaru con su sensei:

-Los he llamado aquí, porque los necesito para una misión-

-¡Una misión!-(Dijeron los 3)

-Así es, deben proteger a aldeanos desde konoha hasta el país del viento por el camino habrá mucho peligro por eso deben completar esta misión ¿Qué dices Konohamaru, querías una misión verdad?-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Si hagamos esta misión!-(Dijo Konohamaru mirando a su equipo)

-Bien vamos konohamaru-(Dijeron los otros dos niños)

-¿Cuándo partimos?-(Dijo el sensei de gafas)

-Hoy mismo, deben salir en 10 minutos más-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Mi primer misión de verdad-(Dijo Konohamaru riendo)-Naruto oniichan estará orgulloso de mi, cuando sepa-

Shikamaru miro a Konohamaru y pensó: "este chico realmente se parece a Naruto, será acaso su discípulo?". Al decir esto rió, mientras este grupo salía corriendo de la oficina, Shikamaru se estiraba para levantarse y mirar a la aldea tranquila, hasta que vio una figura que se movía velozmente tras él, volteo y pudo ver a Iruka con rostro preocupado:

-OH, Iruka-Sensei ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-La verdad no vengo con buenas noticias-

-¿Que ocurrió?-

-Su hija Karura…-

-¿Qué hizo?-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)

Continuara

……………………………………………………………………………

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá lo que hizo la hija de Shikamaru…y otras cosas que le pasaran a Naomi.**_

_**Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Arigato gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara**_


	7. Locuras de niños

Capitulo 7

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-Con un tono preocupado

-Desapareció con Akemi y Itachi, los hemos buscado por todas partes pero no los hemos podido encontrar-

-¡Desaparecido!, ¿Y que hay de Naoko con Naomi?-

-No ellas están bien, siguen en la academia sanas y salvas-(Dijo Iruka)

Shikamaru corrió por la puerta del frente gritando: "Karura ¿Qué has hecho?", de repente sus pies se detuvieron y pensó que haría si no había nadie en su puesto entonces hizo un clon de él que lo dejo en la oficina. Nara camino por toda konoha buscando a los niños y solo encontraba en el camino rayas por todas las murallas que decían: "El equipo más valiente estuvo aquí", cuando vio a Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Has visto a Karura por aquí?-

-No y ¿Tu has visto a Akemi con Itachi?, es que si Sasuke se entera matara a Itachi-(Dijo Sakura con miedo)

-Si claro, otra vez-(Dijo Shikamaru riendo)

-Pero ahora es su hijo, no su hermano-(Dijo Sakura)

-Es verdad…bueno si sabes algo me avisas-(Dijo Shikamaru corriendo)

Entro al bosque donde pudo ver como los tres niños trepaban los árboles, Shikamaru se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-¡Karura!, baja de inmediato-

-Otoza, es que yo no quiero ir a clases tengo sueño-(Dijo Karura refregándose los ojos)

-¡Así es, además no esta ni mi Otosha ni Okaza!-(Dijo Akemi)

-¡No nos moverán!-(Grito Itachi)

-¡ITACHI!!-(Dijo una voz furiosa sobre la oscuridad)-Ven aquí ahora-

-¿Quién eres?-(Dijo el pequeño asustado)

-Quien más va a ser!-(Dijo Sasuke saliendo de su escondite muy serio)

-¡Otoza!-(Dijo Itachi bajando rápido de su árbol)-Yo…solo queria-

-Que te he dicho, si realmente quieres ser fuerte debes ir a la Academia no debes seguir el ejemplo del tío Naruto que siempre se metia en problemas-(Dijo Sasuke retando a su hijo)

-¡Akemi!, debes bajar-(Dijo Sakura preocupada)-¿O quieres ver mi lado B?-

-Oh no su lado B-(Dijo Sasuke nervioso, su hijo con él se miraron al mismo tiempo)

-Akemi, por tu bien baja porque no quieres conocer el lado B de mi okaza-(Dijo Itachi con miedo)

-Sí, tu padre lo conoce muy bien porque siempre lo atacaba-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Debes venir ahora!-(Dijo Sakura enojándose, donde su lado B se le apareció frente a todos como un monstruo)

-¡Bajo enseguida!-(Dijo Akemi bajando con miedo y abrazo a Itachi)-Tú madre me da miedo-

-A veces a mi también-(Dijo Itachi)

-Sí, en especial cuando se enoja-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡SASUKE!, ¿Qué has dicho mi amor?-(Dijo Sakura en la oscuridad, mientras sus ojos brillaban como un cocodrilo que ataca a su presa)

-Nada, solo le he dicho a los niños que debemos volver a la Academia, ¿Verdad Itachi?-(Dijo Sasuke nervioso)

-Pero…otosha tú no has dicho que…-(Iba a hablar, pero fue golpeado por su padre en la nuca)-

-Itachi, tenias algo en la cabeza, pero ya se murió-(Dijo Sasuke por lo del golpe, mirando a su hijo con irá)

-Ya entiendo otozan-(Dijo Itachi asintiendo con temor)-vamos mejor a la academia Akemi-

-Sí, vamos Karura baja-(Dijo Akemi con nervios)

-No a mí nadie me va a mover-(Dijo Karura)

-¡Ja, eso crees!-(Dijo Temari trepada en el mismo árbol)

-Okaza!-(Dijo Karura)

-Tú eliges, te bajas o mi abanico lo hace-(Dijo Temari riendo maliciosamente)

-YO BAJO-(Grito Karura que dio un salto y se escondió atrás de sus amigos)

Sakura con Sasuke volvieron a casa, mientras la Kunoichi de la Arena caminaba con Shikamaru a la oficina:

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?-

-La verdad Sí, creo que llegare tarde hoy-(Dijo Shikamaru bostezando)

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?-(Dijo Temari sonriéndole)-Por lo menos hasta que salgan las niñas del jardín-

-Pero…Temari tengo que trabajar-(Dijo Shikamaru mirando a su esposa)

-¿Por qué, acaso tiene algo de malo que yo este?-

-no es eso, es que si tú estas allí me distraeré y nunca terminare-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)

-¡Bueno esta bien, si quieres estar solo nos vemos más tarde!-(Dijo Temari irónicamente dando la vuelta para marcharse)

Entonces Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y le dijo al oído: "Si tu estas conmigo…nada será imposible de terminar". Temari lo miro y dijo:

-Esta bien…te ayudare-(Dijo Temari besándolo)

La pareja Shikatema entro a la oficina mientras que en la Academia se encontraba Akito charlando con Naomi, ya que Naoko se columpiaba mirando como Karura, Akemi y Itachi eran regañados por Iruka-Sensei:

-eh, Naomi-Chan ¿Que te parece si mañana después de la escuela vamos a mi casa a estudiar sobre la tecnicas del Chakra de la tarea que nos envío Iruka-

-Mañana?, a tu casa?-(Dijo Naomi sonrojandóse)-etto, esta bien-

-Bien, entonces veras unas fotos que tengo de mi padre con el tuyo-(Dijo Akito)

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Naomi sorprendida)-Mi otosha dice que Sora es mi padrino y el tío Sasuke es el padrino de Akemi-

-ooo... Entonces somos parientes o algo así-(Dijo Akito alegre)

-Parientes?, eso quiere decir que… no podemos ser...amigos-(Dijo Naomi triste jugando con sus dedos)

-No te preocupes, que mi padre sea tu padrino eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser algo más-(Dijo Akito sonriendo)

-¿Algo más?-(Dijo Naomi y se desmayo)

-¿eh?, ¡Naomi-Chan!-(Dijo akito tratando de despertarla)

Después de un rato desperto y miro a todos lados, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el cesped, frente a ella vio una sombra que no podía distinguir ¿Quien podría ser?, la sombra le dijo:

-¡Naomi-Chan!, ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh?, akito-Kun-(Dijo levantándose)

-Menos mal, estas bien…estaba preocupado no sabía si llamar o no Iruka-Sensei-

Naomi se sonrojo y pensó: "Akito-kun se ha preocupado por mi, esto es un sueño":

-¿Que ocurre?, te sientes decaída ¡Estas completamente roja!-(Dijo Akito tocando su rostro)

-etto...yo akito-Kun-(Dijo Naomi cayendo lentamente otra vez)

Naomi estuvo apunto de desmayarse, pero Akito-kun alcanzó a tomarla entre sus abrazos. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente y entonces se separaron velozmente, tanto akito como Naomi estaban sonrojados nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

Akito la miro de lejos y dijo: "Lo siento". Solo que a la vez se sentía nervioso. Naomi dijo: "Yo lo siento". Pero entonces sintió como su corazón saltaba muy fuerte pensó: "Akito-kun estaba muy cerca de mi, no se en que momento nos quedamos mirando fijamente ¿Será que siento lo mismo que mi okazan?".

De repente en ese momento Sakura vino a ver a Naomi dijo:

-Naomi es hora de irnos-

-Sí-(Dijo Levantándose, nerviosa)-etto...adiós Akito-Kun-

-Adiós, Naomi-Chan-(Dijo Akito temblando y ocultando su sonrojo)

-¿Que ha pasado?-(Dijo Akemi mirando a su hermana y a su compañero)

-¡Nada!, me debo ir, adiós-(Dijo Akito desapareciendo del lugar)

-¿Eh?, ¿Se encuentra bien?-(Pregunto Itachi)

-no lo se-(Dijo Akemi)

continuara  
....................................


	8. Akatsuki

Capitulo 8

En el capitulo anterior quedamos que Naomi Uzumaki se sintió atraída por Akito-kun. En este momento en konoha son las 11:00 de la mañana en casa de los Uchiha Haruno se encontraba Itachi jugando con Akemi a las escondidas, mientras Naomi miraba a la ventana pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con su compañero: "Quizás lo que ocurrió en ese momento fue solo por nervios…si eso creo, ahora debo dejar de preocuparme". Su hermana justo la invito a que se uniera al juego y así lo hizo.

En la Neblina, se encontraban Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, Neji y Kiba con Akamaru llegando a la aldea en el país de las olas:

Naruto: (Alegre) hemos llegado

Neji: (Mirando atrás de inmediato): ¿Quién…?

Kiba: ¿Qué ocurre?

Neji: nada, me pareció ver a alguien con un capa

Hinata: etto, miren hay alguien que viene hacia acá

Naruto: ¿Eh?, parece que es el cliente

Chouji: Naruto-kun, pero si no hay ningún cliente en este caso solo hemos venido a buscar ninjas de la hoja ¿no?

Naruto: (riendo) es verdad, el debe ser entonces…etto

Neji: Tonto, él es quien nos indicara el lugar de los hechos

Dijo el Ninja: Así es, yo seré quien les explicare la historia, Mi nombre es Minamo ¿Quién de ustedes es el hokage?

Naruto: Ese soy yo dattebayo

Minamo: bien les diré los Ninja de Elite habían venido aquí a una expedición y la última vez que lo vimos fue por el bosque, después no lo vimos más.

Diciendo esto el grupo entró al bosque, caminaron hasta un árbol que era el más pequeño y Naruto miro a todos para decir:

-Bien nos dividiremos en 2 grupos para encontrar pistas o algo, nos reuniremos aquí en 25 minutos. Yo con Hinata iremos por arriba viendo si encontramos algo através de las ramas, Neji tu con Chouji y Kiba deben ir por tierra ¿entendido?-

Todos: Si

Al decir esto desapareció cada grupo, Naruto con Hinata buscaban tal y como habían acordado con Ayuda del Byakugan Hinata miro y miro solo que de repente paro, miro hacia atrás pensó: "Creo que he visto alguien". Naruto la miro, pero justo en ese momento el Ninja escondido desapareció:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Hinata: No es nada es que me pareció a ver visto a alguien

Después de 25 minutos volvieron a reencontrarse, Neji dijo:

-Hemos encontrado una cueva-

Kiba: Akamaru siente que hay algo adentro

Chouji: Vengan

El grupo camino entre la Neblina hasta que llegaran a unos arbustos, chouji lo movió y se pudo observar una gran cueva a la cual entraron:

-¡Naruto, tú con hinata vayan adelante!, ya que mi prima con su byakugan puede ver si hay enemigos y tú…puedes usar tus tecnicas-(Dijo Neji muy serio)-Yo ire atrás-

-Esta bien-(Dijo Naruto enfadado un poco por lo de sus tecnicas)-Ya verás cuando salgamos de este misión te bajare de rango Neji-

-Si claro, no puedes ni hacer eso bien. Además tienes que saber que Neji es un ninja muy fuerte. Así que ni el consejo te lo permitiria-(Dijo Kiba)

-mmm... "¿Y si despido al consejo?"-Pensó maliciosamente

-Akamaru nos avisara si siente algo-(dijo Kiba)

Caminaron por varias horas sin encontrar nada, cuando de repente un gran ladrido de Akamaru se escucho:

-Akamaru ha sentido el olor de muchos Ninja, esperen…yo también puedo sentirlo es un olor muy familiar…es como a…-(dijo Kiba)

-¿Olor a que? O ¿de quien?-(Dijo Chouji)

-Nose…huele como a esos malditos…de los…-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Akatsuki!-(Dijo Neji apareciendo de atrás)

-Sí eso es-Dijo Kiba volteando-OH…hablando de ellos

Se trataba de los Akatsuki que estaban atacando con un nuevo líder se trataba de un chico que unos 27 años de cabellos negros muy parecido a Itachi ya que en sus ojos poseía un Sharingan. Naruto los miro con odio y esquivo sus ataques:

-¿Quién eres?, ¿tienes la misma apariencia que ese maldito de Itachi? dattebayo-

-No lo trates de maldito, Itachi fue mi padre-(Dijo el chico)

-¿QUE PADRE?-(Dijo todo el grupo)

-No se sorprendan tanto, su madre murió en una emboscada a la aldea-(Dijo Tobi)

Flash Back:

En un aldea desconocida se encontraban los Akatsuki invadiéndola para buscar unos cuerpos a cambio de dinero, las casas estaban todas destruidas. En ese momento un grito se escucho de una mujer provenía del río, Itachi se separo de los Akatsuki y se dirigió hacia allá donde encontró efectivamente una mujer de cabellos dorados que estaba lastimada todo su cuerpo sangraba. La miro y dijo "Estas bien?", al darse cuenta esa mujer tenía la misma mirada de su madre solo que en versión rubía:

-¿Quién eres?, ¡Tú eres quien ataco la aldea!-(Dijo ella asustada tratando de levantarse)

-Mi nombre es Itachi Tranquila no temas y menos ahora que estas herida, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Es que toda mi familia a muerto, excepto mi pequeña hermana Kazumi-(Dijo llorando)-Todo ha sido mi culpa-

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué tú los has matado?-(Dijo Itachi recordando lo sucedido en su clan)

-Sí…he tenido que hacerlo mi nombre es Haruhi-(Dijo ella seria)-Antes que ustedes llegaran todo era tranquilo pacifico en la aldea, solo que yo era un kunoishi muy debil que nunca servía para nada, mi madre había muerto y mi padre era alguien muy malo que solo hacía entrenarme muy duro y si no lo conseguía me maltrataba, una noche tuve que ir al bosque porque mi abuela me pidió ir por unas ramas para la fogata, entonces en medio de la oscuridad me encontré con un hombre de largos cabellos negros que era palido…él se acerco hacia mi y me dijo que podía ayudarme hacer un kunoishi muy poderosa, no le respondí y al siguiente día me encontré nuevamente con él que esta vez dijo: "Debes matar a toda tu familia si realmente quieres ser fuerte y unirte a nuestro grupo", yo lo negué.  
Pero él me dijo: "Bien, sino quieres hacerlo me encargare de llevarme a tu pequeña Hermana para entrenarla con serpientes", me asuste demasiado, ya que Kazumi era lo más preciado para mi y no quería que le pasara nada malo por eso acepte y anoche use unos taiyutsus contra mi padre, luego lo mate con un kunai en su corazón, mi abuela y abuelo murieron a causa de que incendie la casa al contrario mi hermana Kazumi que había salido un rato a jugar no se había percatado, cuando llegó a la casa sufrió demasiado al ver como la casa de nuestros abuelos ardía en llamas y como el cuerpo de nuestro padre estaba descuartizado en el río, lloro toda la noche sin saber quien lo había hecho.  
Esta mañana caminábamos juntas triste y desconsoladas, cuando de repente una anciana de pelo anaranjado me miro con miedo y me dijo: "¿Cómo has sido capaz Haruhi?, Kazumi ten cuidado tu hermana no es la misma de siempre ha matado a toda tu familia", ella lo sabía porque tenía un poder de ver el sufrimiento de los demás.  
Mi hermana me miro con temor, a la vez sus lagrimas salían y me dijo: "Hermana ¿Por qué lo hiciste?", yo solo me quede callada sin responder di un largo suspiro y le dije: "Perdóname  
Kazumi-Chan espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, todo esto lo hice por ti ya que o morías tú o eran ellos, si quieres ser una ninja en el futuro debes ser fuerte habrán momentos que todo puede ser muy doloroso así que tendrás que aguantar. Yo se que tú lo lograras" mi hermana solo me miro y una lagrima corrió sobre sus mejillas, entonces retrocedió con temor: "no…nunca te perdonare Tú no eres mi hermana eres un asesina"-

-¿Entonces que ocurrio?, ¿Por qué estas sangrando?-(Dijo Itachi)

-Eso fue porque, después que mi hermana me dijo eso salio corriendo sin voltear atrás y gritando: "Te odio", yo camine con la cabeza hacia abajo a la aldea, cuando los aldeanos se enteraron de lo que hice dijeron que podía lastimar a sus hijos teniendo a una asesina aquí. Yo no quise abandonar la aldea y por eso fue que me comenzaron a atacar con espadas muy filosas que me enterraron en todas partes, corri hacia el río y me persiguieron cuando de repente hubo una explosión de fuego que obligo a todos regresar a ver que ocurría-(Dijo Haruhi)- Al sacarme una de las espadas que tenía en mi cuerpo enterradas, comencé sangrar-

-Ya veo-(Dijo Itachi)-Aunque sea extraño he pasado por lo mismo ese hombre que te obligo a hacer todo eso ¿como se llamaba?-

-Orochimaru-(Dijo Haruhi)-Por su culpa todo esto ha pasado y ahora tengo miedo que aparezca-

-Ven con nosotros-(Dijo Itachi estirando su mano)-Creo que somos iguales, he pasado por lo mismo he asesinado a todo el clan Uchiha y he dejado solo a mi pequeño hermano Sasuke vivo. Ahora debe odiarme-

Haruhi se unió a los Akatsuki, solo que Itachi decidió dejarla en una aldea donde este a salvo y no le ocurriera nada malo, bajo la protección de los Akatsuki de vez en cuando, entonces fue así como Haruhi comenzó a vivir en una casa de una aldea en la Nube, Itachi siempre iba a visitarla donde se enamoraron y el amor dio frutos, ella quedo embarazada. Pero cuando pasaron los años y su hijo estaba apunto de nacer, el Uchiha iba a verla cuando de repente llego a la aldea la vio toda destruida corrió desesperado hasta que encontró a Haruhi que estaba apunto de parir. Su hijo nació en el bosque Itachi lo sostuvo en sus brazos y le dijo:

-¡Haruhi, mira ha nacido!-(Dijo alegre)

-Que bueno, yo creo que su nombre es Kotaru Uchiha nuestro hijo-(Dijo Haruhi cerrando sus ojos)

-Haruhi ¿Qué te ocurre?-(Dijo Itachi triste por primera vez)

-Cuida bien a nuestro hijo, te amo Itachi-(Dijo Haruhi cerrando sus ojos y una ultima lagrima corrió por su mejilla)

-¿Haruhi?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¡HARUHI!-(Dijo Itachi gritando)

Itachi sufrió mucho esa noche sus compañeros solo lo observaban con lastima, siguió adelante y crío a su hijo, solo que al pasar los años la muerte se presento ya que su hermano Sasuke lo mato cumpliendo su venganza. Desde ese momento que Kotaru tenía 10 años se encargaron los Akatsuki de él.

Fin del Flash Back

-es decir que los Akatsuki después de todo, siguen-(Dijo kiba enojado)

-¡USTEDES MATARON A ASUMA-SENSEI!-(dijo Chouji furioso)

-Así es y que?-(Dijo Hydan riéndose)-Tú amigo no pudo detenerme solo herirme un poco con grandes quemaduras-

-¡Maldito!-(dijo Chouji apunto de pegarle)

-¡Espera Chouji!, debemos luchar todos juntos para destruir a los Akatsuki!-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Si chouji!-(Dijo Hinata)-Todos juntos lo lograremos-

-Tiene razón kiba y Hinata-Chan, chouji debes calmarte y pensar en que si algo te llegara a pasar no se que haría, cuando algo le ocurre a mis amigos nunca me lo perdono-(Dijo Naruto)-porque son importantes para mi, ahora hagámoslo juntos ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Si!-

-Terminemos con estos-(Dijo Kazusu)

-¡Si!-

-Bien chouji tu con kiba se pueden coordinar y Hinata tú con Neji ya sabes-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)-yo dare todo lo que tengo-

Diciendo esto Naruto hizo su nueva tecnica un Yutsu clones de sombras (1000 sombras), mezclándolo con su rasengan, entre medio Hinata uso su byakugan para ver sus puntos debiles de Chakra e hizo los 64 golpes sobre Tobi, Kiba con Akamaru hicieron un remolino bajo tierra atacando por abajo y lo acompaño Chouji rodando en forma de pelota. Todos los Akatsuki cayeron exepto Hydan, ya que Kotaru aun desarrolla bien sus tecnicas. Hydan el inmortal saco su arma e hizo la misma tecnica que había hecho con asuma-sensei para atacar a Naruto para aprovechar de sacar el kyubi, matarlo...

Continuara………………..


	9. la sexta cola de naruto

_**Capitulo 9-la sexta cola de naruto**_

Hydan vio a Hinata ya que sabía que el chico rubio se molestaría si algo le ocurriera, entonces dijo:

-¿Quién se puede encargar de ella?-

-Yo-(Dijo una voz algo agotada pero levantándose, se trataba de tobi)

-¿Qué intentan hacer?-(Dijo Neji)

-Nada, solo ver un experimento ya que ella no es la chica del byakugan que a desarrollado bien los 64 golpes, ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Hydan riéndose viendo como Naruto se comenzaba a enojar)

-¡Ya veo!-(Dijo dándose cuenta)- Kakuzu tú puedes ayudarnos-

-¿eh?-

-Es cierto puedes usar tu Raiton: Gian con ella-(Dijo hydan riéndose)

Los dos akatsuki corrieron velozmente hacia Hinata, Tobi la sostuvo mientras kakuzu se preparaba para usar su técnica de rayo, cuando Naruto hizo un Yutsu clones de sombras de 3 uno de ellos logro salvar a Hinata y dejarla sana, salva en el suelo, con el segundo detuvo la técnica de este akatsuki e hizo un rasengan de inmediato con el primero le pego a tobi:

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!, no se metan con Hinata si intentan hacer algo o ella sale lastimada ya verán-(Dijo Naruto furioso)

-Esta bien, kakuzu-(dijo Hydan dándole una señal)

-¡Zukohoku!-(dijo Kakuzu hiriendo completamente a Hinata y azotándola en la muralla)

-¡Hinata!-(Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia ella, la toma en sus brazos y acaricia su largo cabello)-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí no te preocupes, solo estaba desprevenida-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo al ver a naruto)-lo siento,por no haberme dado cuenta

-hinata descansa por favor-(Dijo Naruto dejando a Hinata afirmada sobre la pared desmayada)

-¿Qué pasa estas enojado, ahora?-(Dijo hydan)-o aun no-

-Porque hay otra sorpresa por alli con los ninjas de elite-(dijo Tobi)-hay alguien a quien ustedes conocen-

-no me digas que es Kakashi-Sensei?-(Dijo Naruto enojado)

-Puede ser-(Dijo tobi riendo)-Porque el posee el sharingan, quizás le ocurra algo después-

-¡PUEDES CALLARTE!-(Naruto al decir esto comenzó a enfurecerse)

La piel se naruto se vuelve roja y como que hierve dejando salir burbujas. Kiba que venía saliendo con Chouji que venían saliendo del agujero quedaron impactado al ver como su amigo se le salía el kyubi, los tres corrieron a detenerlo solo que el chico rubio los lanzaba lejos quemando fácilmente, en sus ojos demostraba odio completamente, en eso Hinata despertó por el grito de kiba con akamaru quemados, luego vio a su primo neji y a chouji en las mismas condiciones se levanto lentamente afirmándose de unas rocas y dijo:

-¿Neji, que ha ocurrido?-(Sin ver a Naruto)

-Hinata, Naruto ha perdido el control-

-Naruto-kun-(Dijo mirando con temor hacia atrás)-Se le ha formado la sexta cola!-

-¡Es verdad!-(Dijo Chouji)-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Ya no hay nada, solo Yamato puede deternelo-(Dijo Neji)-Eso Chouji ve a buscar a Yamato rápido, yo creo que él debe andar por los alrededores del bosque como anbu investigando-

-Esta bien-(Dijo Chouji)-Adiós, resiste Naruto-

La chica hyuga estaba curando las heridas de kiba, akamaru y neji solo que al terminar. Vio como hydan sacaba su gran arma y haciendo lo de antes, la técnica del juicio, pensaba sacarle sangre naruto, hacer lo mismo para matarlo.

Hinata solo miraba con ojos de temor a naruto-kun, pero no es que le tuviera miedo sino que tenía miedo de no volver a verlo más si algo le sucedía. De pronto su mente comenzó a recordar todo.

Mini Flash back(Cuando tenían todos 6 años)

Ella un día iba caminando por la calle sola, cuando de pronto vio a mucha gente mirando a un chico rubio y ojos celestes que estaba triste. Lo observo de más cerca y escucho que todos le gritaban: "Monstruo no te acerques nuestros hijos, el lloraba demasiado y entonces grito: "Me convertiré en hokage y cuando eso ocurra, todos deberán respetarme y me trataran como alguien",diciendo esto corrió.  
Al día siguiente lo vio en un columpio frente a la academia solo y triste, intento armarse de valor para hablar con él, pero su timidez no lo lograba nunca. Así recién le pudo saludar normalmente en un examen.

Fin del mini flash back

Se levanta aun un poco debil y se va a acercando a naruto recordando sus momentos desde que se declaro en ese mision, luego la primera cita, cuando se casaron, después llegaron sus hijas, todo...hace años que lo ama y no deseaba perderlo. Miro a naruto grito:

-¡Naruto-kun! onegai detente-(Corrio hacia él, pero solo recibio lo mismo que sus compañeros)

-No me rendire, no retractare a mi palabra porque este es mi camino ninja y además es nuestra vida juntos-(Dijo levantandose otra vez y corriendo hacia el, que nuevamente ataco cayendo alado de neji)

-Hinata, entiende el no te escucha ya perdio el control-(Dijo kiba)

-Lo siento, kiba-kun pero naruto-kun es muy importante para mi-(Dijo otra vez haciendo lo mismo)

Siguio y siguio nunca rindiendose, aunque estaba toda quemada sus brazos aun así aun podia pasarse. El problema fue que hydan aprovecho la ocasion para cortar sangre y matarlo:

-¡Naruto si no despiertas sera demasiado tarde!-(Dijeron kiba y neji preocupados)

El rostro de hinata palidecia cada vez más de su blanco natural, sus ojos se nublaron y a la vez comenzó a llorar sin control, grito:

-¡Naruto, onegai despierta!, yo se que por fuera ahora se esta formando el kyubi, pero por dentro aun puedo ver al chico que nunca se rinde, que es fuerte y del quien me enamore. Sino despiertas ahora...no te volvere a ver más-(Dijo Hinata sollozando)

-Bien mucho llanto-(Dijo Hydan)-Ahora moriras-

-Nooooooooooooooo Naruto-(Dijo Hinata lenvantandose para evitar el ataque el camara lenta)

En ese momento el zorro de las nueva colas comenzó a desaparecer y el rostro de naruto aun un poco rojo aparecio, muy debil tirado en el piso. Ella corrio hacia él y lo abrazo:

-¡Naruto has despertado!-(llorando)

-Hinata, ya no llores más estoy bien, dattebayo-(Dijo Naruto levantandóse y besando a Hinata)

-Pero ¿como pudiste salir?-

-hablando de eso arigato-(dijo Naruto feliz)

-¿eh?, porque?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Primero deja acabar con hydan-(Dijo Naruto)

-No lo permitire-(Dijo Hinata)-Estuve apunto de perderte, no lo haré denuevo-

-Pero...hinata-(dijo Naruto)

-Esta bien, ahora nos encargaremos nosotros-(Dijo Kakashi con una manada de ciervos a su alrededor)-Hydan ¿los recuerdas?, te extrañaban mucho-

-¿que?, no otra vez esos estupidos ciervos-(Dijo Hydan)

-¿Estupidos? ¿Eh?-(Dijo kakashi)-Vamos enseñenles lo que tienen-

Todos los ciervos atacaron a hydan y el salio corriendo, en compañia del resto de los akatsuki: "Nos vamos, pero volveremos por el kyubi" dijo kotaru.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!, pero...como no es que estabas perdido con los otros ninjas de elite-(Dijo Naruto)

-Si, pero cuando estabamos atrapados en otra cueva paso Chouji corriendo buscando a Yamato por lo del kyubi, entonces nos vio a nosotros y nos desato, pero el problema fue salir de allí porque cuando ibamos saliendo, uno de los ninjas de elite dijeron: "Gracias has crecido mucho, pero aun estas gordo". Adivinen lo que ocurrio Chouji se enojo y hizo demoler la cueva entera-(Dijo kakashi señalando a los ninjas de elite que estaban atrás de neji)

-Bien entonces creo que la misión aqui esta completa-(Dijo kiba)

-Eso quiere decir a comer!-(Dijo Naruto)-Kakashi-Sensei invita-

-uf...vengo recién saliendo de un problema y entro en otro-(Dijo kakashi)-Estaba mejor en la cueva ¿no?-

Mientras el gran grupo caminaba con chouji comiendo papas con kiba, Hinata iba atrás con naruto conversando sobre lo ocurrido:

-Entonces...¿Gracias porque?-

-es que cuando estaba en mi interior...-(Dijo Naruto)

"Flash back"

Naruto se encontraba en una habitacion inundada, en la cual donde siempre se encuentra al zorro atrapado en una celda, pero esta vez estaba solo y a la vez despareciendo para fusionarse con el kyubi, de pronto escucho:

-¡Naruto-kun!, detente-

-¿eh?, Hinata-chan?-

-Noooooo naruto-(Dijo Hinata gritando)

"Fin del flash back"

-En ese momento me diste fuerza en mi interior, para controlar el kyubi teniendo más chakra en mi poder-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Watashi? (yo)-

continuara  
..................................................................


	10. De vuelta en konoha

_**Capitulo 10**_

De vuelta en konoha:

Naruto llegó a la oficina anotar el informe de la misión, luego se dirigió a la Academia a ver a sus hijas y en la puerta se encontró con Shikamaru saliendo con sus hijas:

-¡Hola Shikamaru!, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien, si un poco agotador ser Hokage…con los papeles más ser padre-(Dijo Shikamaru dando un suspiro)-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti en la misión?-

-A mi bien hemos comido Ramen hace poco y Hinata fue a ver a su padre en compañía de Neji-(dijo Naruto)

-Ya veo-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Creo que tendrás que ir ahora a hablar con Iruka ha regresado-

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Ahora donde esta?-(dijo este emocionado)

-Esta en la oficina con Akemi-(dijo Shikamaru despidiéndose con señas)-Nos vemos luego, creo que tendrás que entrar ahora-

-Sayonara tío Naruto-(dijo Karura)

-¿Qué hizo akemi?-(Dijo Naruto gritando)

-Es que en clase estábamos pintando y ella pinto la muralla-(Dijo Karura gritando)

-¡Que problemático tío Naruto!, ¿ahora que hará?-(Dijo Naoko riendo)

-No lo se, gracias nos vemos luego-(Dijo Naruto corriendo al interior de la Academia)

Naruto entro a la Academia y entonces vio a Akito jugando con Naomi en los columpios:

-¡Naomi!-

-¡Otosha has regresado te extrañe!-(Dijo Naomi abrazando a su padre)-¿Dónde esta Okazan?-

-Fue a la mansión Hyuga, nosotros iremos allá también pero ¿Dónde esa tu hermana?-(Dijo Naruto preocupado)

-En la oficina, es que ha pintado la sala de muchos colores, porque hizo una competencia contre Itachi sobre un dibujo y terminaron haciendo guerra de pintura-(Dijo Naomi)

-Bien entonces iré, ¿me acompañas?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Lo siento otosha, pero me quiero quedar jugando con Akito-kun yo te espero aquí-(Dijo Naomi)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Akito, mientras él niño también lo miraba con rayos que chocaban de odio)

Naruto corrió a la oficina donde se encontró con Sasuke hablando con Iruka y a su lado estaban Itachi con Akemi:

-¡Akemi!, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-¡Otosha has regresado!-(Dijo Akemi corriendo de felicidad)

-Si, pero no me esperaba malas noticias-

-Hola Naruto, te has enterado de todo-(Dijo Iruka)

-Si algo me dijo Shikamaru, ¿Cómo es eso que pintaron un muralla?-(Naruto)

-Si por una nueva competencia otra vez-(Dijo Sasuke molesto)

-El problema ya esta resuelto Akemi con Itachi mañana tendrán que venir aunque sea fin de semana a pintar la muralla-(Dijo Iruka)

-Pero-(Dijeron los dos chicos)

-¡Pero nada, Akemi debes hacerlo!-(Dijo Naruto molesto)

-Si otozan-(Dijo Akemi triste)

-Ahora Itachi y Akemi vayan a jugar afuera tengo que hablar con Sasuke y Naruto-(Dijo Iruka)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron los niños retirándose)

-Naruto, tu hija esta siguiendo tú ejemplo ¿No?-(Dijo Iruka riendo)-¿Quién era el que rayaba a los hokages?-

-¿Eh?...no me acuerdo-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-Si claro no me acuerdo-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-Acéptalo tú hija salia igual a ti, mientras no tenga el mismo sueño de ser Hokage, estamos bien-

-¿Qué tendría eso de malo?-(Dijo Naruto molesto con Sasuke)

-A eso me refiero en otra cosas, Itachi con Akemi son idénticos a ustedes dos cuando competían por quien ser el mejor e incluso peleaban por eso-(Dijo Iruka riendo)-Así que no sean muy duros con ellos-

-Si-(Dijeron Sasuke y Naruto)

-Ahora pueden retirarse-(Dijo Iruka sonriendo)

Sasuke con su hijo caminaron a casa antes, mientras Naruto intentaba separar a Naomi de Akito que solo decían: "5 minutos más". Hasta que lo lograron, luego se dirigieron a casa de los hyuga a visitar a su abuelo Hiashi, las niñas jugaban en el jardín y Naruto con Hinata conversaban sentados sobre el césped:

-Naruto, ¿Has hablado con Sakura-Chan?-

-No-(Dijo Naruto)-Solo me he encontrado con Sasuke en la Academia ¿Por qué ha ocurrido algo?-

-Sí, es que Sakura anda con mareos otra vez y con obsesión con comer nuevamente-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)-Y lo mismo pasa con Ino-Chan ¿Sera que ellas están…?-

-¿Embarazadas?-(Dijo Naruto de repente)-De ino lo creo puede a ver ocurrido antes de la misión con Kiba lo del incidente, pero Sakura-Chan ¿otra vez?-

-Sí es que me preocupan las dos-(Dijo Hinata)

En ese momento llegó Sasuke con Kiba a la mansión Hyuga que dijeron:

-¿Kiba-kun?, ¿Aun estas con ino-Chan?-(Pregunto Hinata despacio a Kiba)

-No, realmente eso es lo que todos tienen que saber yo con Ino terminamos hace dos meses atrás y ahora ella esta con SAI, saben no me molesta en lo absoluto prefiero estar solo-(Dijo Kiba)

-¿Entonces Ino esta embarazada de Sai?-(Dijo Naruto sorprendido)

-¿Ya lo sabes?-(Dijo Kiba confundido)-Hey Naruto ¿Cómo te has enterado?-

-¡¿Ino embarazada?!-(Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo)

-En fin, Sakura quiere que vayan a casa porque les tiene algo que contar-(Dijo Sasuke serio)-Solo que no se de que se trata-

Hinata dejo a sus hijas en casa de su padre, fue con el resto incluida tenten a casa de los Uchiha Haruno donde Sakura los hizo pasar y les dijo:

-Amigos, les quiero dar una noticia-(Dijo Sakura)-Es que estoy embarazada, Sasuke vas a ser padre otra vez-

-¡¿Qué?!-(Dijeron todos)-Sakura, también esta embarazada-

-¡Tendré un hermano!-(Dijo Itachi feliz)

-¡¿Otro hijo?!-(Dijo Sasuke pensando en recuperar al Clan Uchiha)

-¿Qué piensa de eso, Sasuke-kun?-(Dijo Sakura preocupada)

-¡Que es una excelente noticia!-(Dijo Sasuke siguiendo con su idea)

_**Continuara**_

_**Konichiwa!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la conti**_

_**Gomene por la demora**_

_**Es que he estado muy ocupada**_

_**Cuiidense mucho**_

_**Sayonara**_


	11. Los nuevos Ninjas de Konoha

Capitulo 11

Un silencio se había hecho en la oficina del Hokage, en ella se encontraba Hinata Naruto y Kakashi, el peli-plateado se encontraba parado apoyado en la muralla con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Naruto es hora- es lo que había dicho su ex sensei.

Si el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y las antes pequeñas habían crecido lo suficiente para egresar en la academia, y ahora empezarían sus entrenamientos como genin.

Para el ninja elite su reto comenzaría otra vez, el tendría que retomar un equipo de genin y no cualquier equipo tendría que tomar el equipo donde se encontraba una de las hijas del rubio Hokage.

Naruto había querido olvidar aquello y por un momento lo consiguió, pero en ese momento fue su ex sensei el que se encargo de recordárselo, Akemi tenía que aprender a controlar el chacra del kyubi que había heredado de su padre.

Esos años habían sido tranquilos en la familia Uchiha Haruno tuvieron una niña Ayu de siete años cabello largo y rosado como su madre.

En la familia de Ino con Sai tuvieron una Hija llamada Akane que acaba de cumplir sus siete años, su piel es blanca como la de su padre y su cabello rubio, con ojos celestes.

En la familia de Tenten con Neji tuvieron un hijo llamado Shin es un chico muy serio de cabello castaño y ojos blancos.

Kankuro también se llevo una gran sorpresa hace algunos años, al enterarse que su novia Hana (Hermana de Kiba) estaba embarazada y por eso ahora ya tenían a un chico llamado Kota de pelo castaño con el carácter de su padre.

Luego de tanto tiempo y sin conflictos de por medio solo las incontables travesuras de las pequeñas Karura y Naoko, todo fue perfecto, menos para el moreno sensei de la academia, luego de reprobar dos años seguidos una por quedarse dormida en clase y la otra por faltar a clase, las hijas de Temari y Shikamaru se encontraron en el mismo grado que las hijas del Hokage, y gracias a las innumerables oraciones, las angelitas habían logrado salir, por fortuna para la academia, y para la salud mental de los sensei, la cantidad de licencias el ultimo año delataba la alegría que lo sensei tenían ese año.

Aun que si les preguntan ninguno dirán que la fiesta de ese año se debían al egreso de ellas.

El verano estaba terminando, en la Academia se encontraban los Genin escuchando, por ultima vez a su profesor Iruka-Sensei:

-Hoy empezaremos con los grupos que tendrán durante cada misión por siempre, sus compañeros hasta el final-

-¡Si!-(dijeron todos)

-El primer grupo es el 14 compuesto por Akemi, Itachi y Shin-(Dijo Iruka)-Su sensei será Kakashi, así que Akemi no seas inmadura y no molestes al profesor-

-Si-(Dijo Akemi riendo) "Si yo no molesto a nadie"-Pero…puedo-

-No puedes hacer ninguna travesura, además Itachi esto también va para ti no jueguen a competir quien es mejor, solo concéntrense en trabajar en equipo-(dijo Iruka dando un suspiro)

-¡Yo con ella nunca!, Akemi es la que quiere competir-

-Mentira, tú eres el que siempre me mete en líos-(Dijo Akemi sacando la lengua)-Te mostrare mis verdaderas técnicas dattebayo, además no perderé contra ti porque este es mi camino ninja-

-Si claro-(Dijo Itachi aburrido)-Mi padre igual derroto al tuyo-

-¿Qué dices?-(dijo Akemi mirando enojada a Itachi)-El es fuerte por algo es Hokage-

-Me toco en un equipo con ellos dos-(Dijo Shin serio mirando la discusión)-Creo que será un fastidio-

-Ahora el segundo grupo 15 es de Karura, Yuki y Kei ustedes tendrán como sensei a Konohamaru-

-Este bien-(dijeron Karura y Yuki)

-Con esa Nara ¿eh?-(dijo Kei sonriendo)-Creo que será interesante-

-El tercer grupo 16 será Akito, Naomi y Kota ustedes estarán con la Sensei Hanabi-

-Me tocara con mi tía-(Dijo Naomi sorprendida pensó) "Además estaré en el mismo equipo que Akito-kun…" dijo mirándolo

-Por lo menos no tienen cara de ser desagradables-(Pensó Kota)

-Próximo grupo 17 será Naoko, Tetsu, Nagasumi que su Sensei Asuma-

-¿Asuma?, él fue aprendiz de mi padre-(dijo Naoko)

-¡¿En serio fue su aprendiz?!-(Dijo Nagasumi emocionado como tipo Lee)

-Si-(Dijo ella)

-Naoko, Asuma en un buen Sensei que aprendió bien de tu padre, por eso no te quedes dormida esta vez-(dijo Iruka)-¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Sensei!, yo esa vez que me dormí en su clase fue porque…-(Dijo Naoko)-Por que es de familia dormir-

-Si claro-(Dijo Karura)-Mí hermana realmente no madura Sensei-

-Ya lo creo-(dijo Iruka riendo)

-¡Si maduro!-(dijo Naoko)-Karura es problemática-

-Baka realmente no entiendo como pasas durmiendo-(Dijo Tetsu burlándose)-¿Acaso lo único que sabes hacer es dormir y ser Hiperactiva en los recreos?-

-Cállate Tetsu -(Dijo Naoko)

-Yo solo digo la verdad-(dijo Tetsu burlándose)

-Niños no discutan, recuerden hoy deberán encontrarse con su sensei en la tarde-(Dijo Iruka retirándose)

Después de tres horas, todos los alumnos habían sido citados en diferentes partes de la Academia. En los juegos se encontraba el grupo 14 cuando apareció Kakashi:

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kakashi y seré su sensei, pueden comenzar presentándose-

-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha-(dijo Itachi serio)

-¿Uchiha, eh?-(Dijo Kakashi)-¿Eres el hijo de Sasuke?-

-Si-(Dijo Itachi)

-Ya veo…el fue un buen Ninja…aun lo sigue siendo-(dijo Kakashi)-Siguiente-

-Mi nombre es Shin Hyuga-

-Eres el hijo de Neji, un excelente Ninja con muy buenas técnicas de su clan -(Dijo Kakashi pensando) "Se nota que es maduro"

-Soy Akemi Uzumaki-(Sonrió Akemi) Y ahora que viene?, ¡Podemos comenzar una misión ahora!-

-¿Uzumaki, eh?-(Dijo Kakashi) "Es igual a su padre"-No, las misiones comenzaran más adelante cuando nos asignen una-

-Se nota que has salido a tu padre y no sacaste nada de inteligencia del Clan Hyuga-Suspiro Shin a su prima

Kakashi quedo sorprendido con el comportamiento de Akemi realmente esa chica se paresia al rubio.

En la sala se encontraba el grupo 15 esperando a su sensei, de pronto se abrió la puerta era Konohamaru que después de mucho tiempo ya era más maduro y no recordaba mucho su pasado:

-Hola, mi nombre es Konohamaru seré su Sensei-

-Mi nombre es Karura Nara-(dijo ella presentándose)

-Mi nombre es Yuki-(dijo el chico alegre)

-Yo soy Kei-(dijo serio)

-Bien equipo 15 les voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer, mañana nos juntaremos en el campo de entrenamiento que todos conocen he iremos a hacer la prueba para ver como están desarrolladas sus técnicas-(Dijo Konohamaru)

-Esta bien, Sensei ¿La prueba se trata sobre lo que usted hacia cuando era niño?-(dijo Kei molestando)

-¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Karura)

-Al tal Yutsu sexy-(Dijo Kei riendo)

-¡¿Eh?!-(dijo Konohamaru molesto)-No, es una prueba seria, además yo no hago ese tipo de cosas-

-¡Kei respeta al Konohamaru-Sensei!-(dijo Karura molesta)

-En realidad hace tiempo que no practico el Yutsu sexy-(Pensó Konohamaru)- Naruto-Oniichan me la enseño en el pasado y ahora ya no me toma en cuenta, dice que ya maduro.

Por eso yo también tengo que Madurar al fin de cuenta después seré el Sexto Hokage-

-¿Sensei?-(Dijo Yuki preocupado)-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, no es nada-(Dijo Konohamaru olvidando todo)

Continuara……………………

Konichiwa!!

Aquí les dejo la continuación, en este fic me ayuda Temari-Sempai también a escribirlo al igual que el otro fic "Hina y Temi-Chan" lo hacemos juntas.

Gomene por demorarme tanto en subir la conti, es que se me habían agotado las ideas hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo retomare

Espero subir pronto la continuación

Recuerden que tengo 05 fic que subir en la semana

Por eso sean pacientes.

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	12. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 12

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana en la casa de los Uzumaki, se encontraban todos merendando en la mesa, hoy sería un día muy agotador para todos, Naruto debía ir a la oficina del hokage a hacer sus deberes, Hinata le había prometido a su padre que entrenaría con él mas tarde y las pequeñas debían partir a sus entrenamientos de genin.

Al terminar de comer, todos se movieron velozmente para salir de la casa. Caminaron los cuatro juntos por las calles de konoha, Akemi no paraba de hablar sobre lo entusiasmada que estaba por las misiones:

-Akemi eres igual a tu padre cuando era pequeño-Sonrió Hinata

-¿En serio otōsan?-Sonrió la rubia- ¿Te encantaban las misiones?-

-Claro, dattebayo-Sonrió Naruto- Amaba las misiones, porque deseaba ser un Ninja más fuerte y poder aprender nueva tecnicas-

-¡Yo creo lo mismo Otosan!- Grito la pequeña rubia emocionada-

-Que bueno que me entiendas-Dijo orgulloso el rubio

-Otosha y Akemi son muy parecidos-Rió Naomi

-Al igual que nosotras dos-Sonrió Hinata-

-Oh es verdad, hoy es el cumpleaños de Karura y Naoko-Dijo Akemi- Okazan ¿Iremos?-

-Si, iremos mas tarde…he hablado con Temari y me ha dicho que le haré una pequeña fiesta a ambas-

-Esto será problemático para Shikamaru-Rió Naruto

-Etto…una pregunta Okazan…-Dijo Naomi jugando con sus dedos- ¿Quién mas va a ir?-

-mmm irán Itachi y Ayu-Chan, Akane, Shin, Kota y mmm- Dijo Hinata pensativa

-"Me pregunto si Akito-Kun irá"-Pensó Naomi

-Tengo entendido que todos los amigos de la familia-Dijo Naruto

-Es decir que Akito también irá-Sonrió maliciosamente Akemi a su hermana- Naomi-Chan quería saber especialmente si él iba a ir-

-¡Akemi!-Grito una colorada Naomi- Yo no me refería a eso, yo solo…-

-¿Tu solo que?-Sonrió Akemi desafiante

-Yo…bueno Akito-Kun…él es-

-Tranquila Naomi-Chan no debes responder si no quieres-Le sonrió Hinata- Akemi no seas tan dura con tu hermana-

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso dattebayo-

-"Naomi se parece mucho a Hinata en eso y apuesto que Akito es igual que su padre"-Pensó Naruto-"No permitiré que ese niño la haga sufrir"-

-¿Qué piensas tanto Otosan?-Pregunto Akemi

-Nada, dattebayo-Sonrió-

-Bueno hemos llegado al campo-Murmuro Hinata

-Es hora de irnos Okazan, tengo que entrenar mucho para ser igual que mi Otosan, dattebayo-

-Etto…yo daré lo mejor de mi-Dijo Naomi- No me rendiré-

-Así esta bien Naomi-Chan-Sonrió su madre

-Sayonara Okazan, Otosan- Se despidio Akemi abrazando a ambos-

-Sayonara…-Dijo Naomi

-Cuídense, recuerden irse a la casa en la tarde para que vayamos a la fiesta-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron ambas

-¡Den lo mejor de ustedes!-Sonrió el rubio

-¡No nos rendiremos!-Dijeron ambas

Las pequeñas entraron al campo para ir a juntarse con sus equipos y Naruto con Hinata siguieron caminando por las calles de Konoha:

-Naruto-Kun…sobre Akemi ¿Has pensado en que vamos a hacer?-

-Pues no…Kakashi-Sensei me esta informando todos los días sobre como Akemi va desarrollando sus técnicas, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa…-

-Te preocupa que sepa la verdad…-Suspiro la Hyuga- Me pasa lo mismo, tengo miedo que Akemi se sienta diferente a los demás y tenga miedo de si misma…-

-mmm si alguien mas se entera, ella pasara por lo mismo que yo en pasado-Dijo apretando un puño- Y no quiero que eso le pase…-

-¿Piensas decírselo? Naruto-Kun…-

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor…es preferible que lo sepa de nosotros que de otro-

-Principalmente debemos contárselo antes de que se vaya a misiones-

-Sí ya lo se-Dijo triste el rubio- Quiero que lo sepa de mi que de otra persona anexa a la familia, como lo que me pasó a mi…-

-Es verdad, tú lo supiste por medio de Mizuki-

-Así es y me sentí traicionado…era como si todos los Jounin de la aldea lo supieran y yo era el único que no. Además tenía miedo que las personas con las que me llevaba bien, se alejaran al saber eso…-

-Yo lo supe mucho tiempo después, Naruto-Kun y aunque lo hubiera sabido antes no me habría alejado de ti-

-Gracias Hinata-Sonrió Naruto- Siempre me haces sentirme mejor…-

-No es nada, Naruto-Kun todo lo que digo es lo que siento en verdad- Le dedico una sonrisa- Te quiero tal y como eres, sin importar lo que haya en tu interior-

-Yo también Te quiero Hinata-Sonrió Naruto

Naruto tomo su rostro con cuidado y besó sus labios como si fuera la primera vez, dulce y apasionadamente. Había una pareja que los observaba:

-El tiempo pasa y ustedes siguen así de Románticos, eh- Dijo Temari

-¡Temari-San!-Dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Te dije que no los molestaras, mujer problemática-

-Lo siento no lo pude evitar…se veían tan tiernos-Sonrió Temari- Shika cuando ¿Te pondrás así otra vez?-

-Tsk....Que problemático- Suspiro- No deberías hablar estas cosas aquí-

-Hola, Temari-San…Shikamaru ¿Cómo han estado?-Pregunto Hinata

-Bien, ahora íbamos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta-Sonrió Temari- Shika…va a comprar un gran pastel de chocolate… ¡Ya quiero comer!-

-Es para los niños, mujer-

-Pero una pequeña probadita no molesta a nadie-Rió Temari- En fin y ustedes… ¿Hacía donde iban?-

-Yo debo ir a la Mansión Hyuga a ver a mi otosan y

Naruto-Kun debe irse a trabajar-

-¿A trabajar?- Pregunto Temari- Pensé que tenías el día libre, contando con que son las 11:30…-

-¡¿LAS 11:30?!-Grito Naruto

-Sí- Dijo Temari

-¡Oh no! Llegare tarde, tengo muchos papeles que terminar-Dijo Naruto

Naruto besó los labios de la peliazul una vez mas, se despidio de la pareja Shikatema y salió corriendo una bala hacía la oficina del Hokage.

En otra parte de Konoha, se encontraba el grupo 14 entrenando con Kakashi que para variar había llegado muy tarde:

-¡Mire Sensei!- Dijo Akemi sonriente- He hecho bastantes copias ¿Verdad?-

-"Akemi puede hacer 1000 copias en pocos segundos"-Pensó Shin- "Será que ella también posee el zorro de las nueva colas, que posee su padre"-

-¿Cómo puedes hacer tantas?-Pregunto sorprendido Itachi

-Con esfuerzo…-Sonrió ella- ¿Acaso no puedes?-

-Por supuesto que puedo hacer esa técnica, es la más fácil-

-Pero…Acaso… ¿Puedes hacer 1000 copias también?-

-Eh…no lo se-Dijo un nervioso Itachi

-"Akemi esta muy confiada…el poder del Kyubi es asombroso, pero me preocupa lo que vaya a ocurrir con ella al desarrollar las técnicas"-Pensó Kakashi

-Quieres decir que no puedes, dattebayo-

En otra parte del campo se encontraba el grupo 16 intentando trepar árboles. Akito y Kota lo lograban fácilmente, pero a Naomi le costaba mucho:

-¡Muy bien Akito, Kota!-Sonrió Hanabi

-Ha sido Fácil- Sonrió Kota

-Etto…yo no se si pueda sensei- Dijo la pequeña Naomi observando como sus compañeros estaban arriba de un árbol-

-Lo lograras en algún momento, no te preocupes-Sonrió la sensei- Naomi tu tienes muy buenas técnicas del clan hyuga, eres una genin muy fuerte… Recuerda que tienes que practicar todos los días para que puedas conseguirlo-

-Pero… ¿Y si no lo logró?-

-Lo lograras…estoy segura-Sonrió Hanabi

-¡Vamos Naomi-Chan! ¡Tú puedes!-Le dio ánimos Akito

-"Akito-Kun me esta dando ánimos, creo que tendré que intentarlo una vez mas"-

Naomi concentró todo su chacra en los pies y intento subir un poco mas alto, lo mas seguro es que lo conseguiría en unos días mas, pero para lograrlo no debía rendirse.

Ya que ser una gran Kunoichi "No debía retirar sus palabras, ni rendirse, porque este es su camino del Ninja que debía seguir"

Continuara………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora, espero que les guste la continuación, comenten onegaii

Lo siento si es un poco corta, el próximo episodio

Intentare hacerlo un poco mas largo. Demo estoy

Tan resfriada que me siento horrible.

Cuidense mucho

Sayonara


	13. Cumpleaños de Karura y Naoko

Capitulo 13- Cumpleaños de Naoko y Karura

Eran las diez de la noche y todos los niños con sus familias estaban en la casa de la Familia Nara no Sabaku celebrando el cumpleaños de Karura y Naoko.

Mientras en otro lado de Konoha caminaba a zancadas un rubio de ojos celestes, cargando dos paquetes de color arena con dibujos de venados:

-Es tarde…muy tarde, Hina-Chan se enfadara conmigo…-Suspiro- Me estoy contagiando con Kakashi-Sensei…llegando tarde siempre, eh…ojala no le pasé eso a Akemi-

-No es mi culpa que llegues tarde….Naruto-

-¿Eh? Kakashi-Sensei ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Voy en camino a la casa de Shikamaru, igual que tu-Sonrió-¿Qué quieres decir con que te estas pareciendo a mi? No es mi culpa que llegues tardes, yo no te enseñe eso, Tsunade-Sama es la que te tiene trabajando hasta tarde-

-mmm puede que tengas razón-Murmuro aun recordando que Akemi debería saber la verdad esta noche-

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? No creo que sea solo por llegar tarde ¿O sí?-

-Es que…hoy le diré a Akemi la verdad-

-¿Hoy? Es muy pronto-

-Sí puede que lo sea, pero no quiero que se entere por otra persona sobre el Kyubi, se sentiría igual de traicionada que yo en el pasado, dattebayo-

--Si eso es verdad, pero recuerda que tienes que decírselo con palabras adecuadas…. ¿Ya tienes pensado como lo harás?-

-Sí…algo, aunque me da miedo su reacción-

-A mi igual…me pregunto si Akito, el hijo de Sora…sabrá la verdad-

-No lo se…-

-El chacra de ese niño debe ser peligroso-

-mmm sí…debe aprenderlo a controlar-Dijo mirando la hora en su brazo derecho- ¡Es tarde! ¡Muy tarde! Debemos apurarnos-

Kakashi y Naruto estaban tan atrasados que fueron saltando por cada tejado para llegar más pronto a la fiesta.

En la casa de Shikamaru estaban todos comiendo y conversando, Naoko estaba molestando a Tetsu como siempre, mientras su hermana tan solo charlaba con Naomi sobre las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido:

-Eso es sorprendente ¡Naomi-Chan!-Sonrió- Has aprendido muy buenas técnicas también. Se nota que eres muy fuerte-

-Etto…no soy tan fuerte, porque Akemi es mejor que yo-Dijo jugando con sus dedos-Pero me estoy esforzando lo que mas puedo-

-Así veo, te he visto algunas veces entrenando en el campo-Sonrió- No te rindes tan fácilmente, eh-

-Quiero ser igual que mi Otosha…él nunca se rinde-

-Ya lo se y tampoco retira sus palabras-Murmuro mirando al pelirrojo- Mi tío Gaara siempre habla de él….A todo esto ¿Dónde esta?-

-No lo se…debería haber llegado hace rato, pero siempre tiene mucho trabajo que hacer-Suspiro

De repente se sintió un ruido muy fuerte en el tejado, todos salieron al jardín a ver de qué se trataba y vieron a Kakashi saludando desde el tejado con cuatros regalos en una bolsa, y al rubio en el suelo:

-Naruto… ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Kakashi bajando del tejado

-Este Baka…apuesto que se calló otra vez-Suspiro Sasuke

-Tenía que se Naruto…-Rió Sora

-Otosan…-Dijo Akemi preocupada corriendo hacía él

-Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata a su lado

-¿Te hiciste daño?-Pregunto Naomi preocupada

-Estoy bien-Sonrió-Tan solo me tropéese con algo allá arriba-

-¿Con que puede haber sido? Shika dijo que limpió bien todo, incluso el tejado ¿no?-

-mmm claro, cariño-Sonrió el estratega nervioso, había olvidado tirar la basura y había escondido algunas cosas en el tejado- Ahora que llegaron… ¿Por qué no entramos?-

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos

Todos entraron de nuevo a la casa, Naruto se puso a comer patatas con Chouji porque no comía hace ya varias horas y Kakashi tan solo charló con Iruka en el sofá.

Karura siguió conversando con Naomi sobre otras cosas, esta vez sobre temas de adolescentes:

-Naomi… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro… ¿Cuál?-

-A ti te gusta Akito ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh? Yo…pues…bueno-Su rostro se tiño de rojo y comenzó a tartamudear- Etto…Akito-Kun…bueno…él-

-Tranquila…no le diré a nadie, pero me he dado cuenta últimamente- Sonrió- El es un buen partido-

-mmm ¿Tu crees?-Se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Akemi siempre me molesta con él…se me nota mucho ¿Verdad?-

-No se si tanto, pero al menos yo lo note, pero no le diré a nadie-

-Gracias-Suspiro aliviada- Y tu Karura ¿Hay alguien que te guste?-

-¿Qué me guste?- Se sonrojo- Yo no, como crees…no me gusta nadie-

-¿Segura?- Dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella

-Kei-Kun… ¿Estabas escuchando?-Preguntó Naomi

-Sí, pero no alcancé a escuchar a quien amas…así que no te preocupes, Naomi-Sonrió- Y en cuanto a ti, Karura ¿Estas segura que no te gusta nadie? Aunque sea un poco ¿Segura?-

-¿Para que preguntas eso?-Gruñó- Eres problemático…eso no te incumbe-

-mmm si me incumbe, estamos en el mismo grupo ¿Lo olvidas?-

-¿Y que tiene que ver?-

-Que igual me importa quien te guste-

-mmm no me gusta nadie-Gruñó

-Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo, lo averiguare por mi mismo-Sonrió- No olvides que me encantan los desafíos-

Kei se dirigió a buscar una bebida dejando a la Nara enfada ¿Qué le importaba a él? Ser del mismo grupo no significaba nada ¿O para él era distinto?

En otra parte de la sala, se encontraba Naoko con Tetsu discutiendo como siempre de quien era el mejor:

-Baka…entiende que la mejor en este grupo soy yo-

-¿La mejor? Si claro…dime algo… ¿Cómo lo haces para ser la mejor?-

-¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Tienes técnicas poderosas? Poderosas en el sentido que puedes manejarla mientras duermes-

-mmm- Gruñó- Eres problemático, en el último entrenamiento no me dormí-

-Tu lo has dicho "El ultimo" pero que pasa con el resto ¿Eh?-

-mmm no responderé a eso-Suspiro y caminó hacía la mesa grande-

-¿Estas huyendo? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Planeo ir a buscar bebida-Bufó

-¿Y porque justo ahora?-Sonrió- Para mi que son solo excusas…realmente eres problemática-

Naoko camino a la mesa blanca sin mirar atrás, quería ignorar un poco a Tetsu, era chistoso ver su cara de amargado cuando lo dejan hablando solo.

Al mirar hacía las bebidas localizo solo una servida: "Que problemático…solo hay una, mejor me apuro antes que alguien mas la tome", corrió hacía la bebida tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que estaba mojado, de repente sus pies se resbalaron y cerró los ojos pensando que iba a caer, pero entonces sintió que alguien la tomo en sus brazos, al mirar quien era, se trataba de Kei:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Sonrió con su mirada seductora

-Sí…gracias-

Se separaron y Kei entrego el ultimo vaso: "Toma eso era lo que querías ¿Verdad?"-Sonrió, ella solo le agradeció.

Todos miraban la escena, todos incluso Karura y Tetsu, quienes extrañamente estaban enfadados por lo que había hecho Kei.

Naoko sonrió y camino hacia donde estaba su hermana:

-Menos mal no me paso nada-

-Tu compañero tiene buenos reflejos-Sonrió Akane (Hija de Sai)

-mmm si-Dijo Karura seria

-Kei es muy amable-Sonrió- ¿No lo crees Onee-Chan?-

-Si…amable…claro-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No nada-Suspiro

Kei tomó el hombro de Naoko y ella se puso nerviosa al ver su sonrisa tan cerca de ella otra vez:

-Kei… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tu sonrisa es muy bonita…-

-Dime algo Kei- Gruñó Karura- ¿Siempre tienes que portarte tan "Adorable" con los demás? ¿Es necesario?-

-No se de que hablas, tan solo estoy siendo honesto con tu hermana ¿Tienes algún problema que hable con ella?-

-¿Yo un problema? ¿Cómo crees eso? Seguro me importa lo que hagas-

-mmm eso parecen celos ¿O me equivoco?-

-¿Celos? Estas muy equivocado, no siento nada por ti, tan solo eres mi compañero de equipo y nada mas-

-No entiendo porque eres tan problemática Onee-Chan…Kei tan solo me ayudo a no caerme ¿Eso te molesta tanto? ¿Harías preferido que me cayera?-

-No soy tan problemática para querer eso de mi hermana...-

-¿Entonces que? ¿Son celos realmente?-

-Naoko ¿De que lado estas?-

-Creo que Kei tiene razón…-

-¿Prefieres esta al lado de Kei que de tu hermana?-Dijo Tetsu- Eres realmente Baka…-

-¡No te metas Tetsu!-

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que creo-Miro a Kei- Esta bien que la hayas salvado, ya te lo agradeció y para todos fue un alivio que no se cayera. Pero… ¿Por qué te acercas tanto a ella?-

-¿Te refieres así?-Sonrió acercándose más a Naoko

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!-Gruñó Tetsu- ¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?-

-Kei deja de hacer eso…-Dijo Karura

-Ya tranquilos, no tienen que gritas-Dijo Naoko

**En otra parte de la sala:**

-Que problemático…-Dijo Shikamaru- ¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Están haciendo un escándalo!-

-Déjalas Shika…las niñas solo se están desahogando, no seas tan problemático-

-No son las niñas las que me preocupan, son esos mostruos que tiene como compañeros de equipo…son muy peligrosos-

Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y lo besó en los labios, para distraerlo un poco:

-¿Para que haces eso? Mujer-

-Para que te calmes un poco, si te enojas tanto, te volverás viejo-

-Ya te imagino como un anciano-Rió Kankuro- Ahí maldiciendo a todo el mundo…diciendo "Que problemático"-

-mmm no me agrada esa broma-Gruñó Shika

-A mi si-Dijo Gaara

-¡Gaara me apoya!-Se emociono Kankuro- ¡Primera vez en mi vida! ¡Primera vez en mi vida!-

-mmm ¿Algún día maduraras?- Suspiro Shikamaru

-¿Qué dijiste Nara?-

-Ahora ustedes…-Murmuro Gaara- Todos discuten, eh-

-No deben discutir, arriba la felicidad-Sonrió Lee

-Que no hayan peleas-Sonrió Nagasumi a su lado

-¿Lee estas seguro que no es tu hijo?-Preguntó Kiba

-Es verdad…son igualitos, dattebayo-

-No discutan más…-Murmuro Naomi

-Dile eso a Karura-Gruñó Naoko

-mmm- Asintió Kei

-Saben ¡Hagan lo que quieran!-Dijo Karura

Karura salió por la puerta y dio un portazo que hizo que todos quedaron en silencio, Naoko sintió que esto había llegado demasiado lejos y que lo mejor sería ir a conversar con su hermana, dejando solos a Kei y Tetsu que se miraban con odio.

Naoko encontró a su hermana acostada de espaldas arriba del techo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Subió y se sentó a su lado:

-Onee-Chan yo…Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo soy la que tiene la culpa, yo empecé toda esta problemática discusión-

-Y yo la empeore…-Suspiro- Lo siento, creo saber porque lo hiciste todo porque conoces mejor que yo a Kei y el debe ser diferente a como yo creo-

-mmm tan solo no se porque lo hice…es cierto conozco a Kei mas que tu y él no es muy amable que digamos…es un pervertido con todas intenta ser adorable- Gruñó- Por eso no quería que fuera contigo, igual como es con las demás-

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, si pasara algo así con ese Baka de Tetsu…actuaría de la misma manera-Sonrió- Ahora volvamos a la fiesta-

-Esta bien-Sonrió

Las dos entraron a la fiesta, eran ya alrededor de las 12 y Naruto ya estaba preparado para hablar con su hija, solo que aun temía de su reacción. Caminó hacía la mesita de los bocadillos y la vio haciendo competencia con Itachi de quien terminaba primero:

-¡Bien te gane!-Dijo victoriosa Akemi

-Solo esta vez…a la próxima triunfare, Baka-

-Akemi…-

-¿Qué ocurre Otosan?-Sonrió

-Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, salgamos un rato-

-¿Algo muy importante?-

Continuara…………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, aquí subiendo la continuación, la hice mucho mas larga porque no se cuando actualicé. Recuerden que tengo como 5 fic, que debo continuar.

Onegai comenten

Que estén bien

¡Feliz navidad!

Sayonara


	14. La verdad sobre Akemi

Capitulo 14-La verdad Sobre Akemi

Naruto había guardado silencio absoluto hace algunos años sobre este tema, pero sabía que en algún momento debería decírselo todo a su hija.  
Y ese día finalmente había llegado…

Tomo aire y la miro a los ojos, ella tan solo sintió nervios al ver actuar el rubio así:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Otozan-

-¿Conoces la historia del kyubi?-Suspiro- La historia de un zorro de nueve colas que atacó a Konoha un día 10 de octubre a Konoha-

-Si la recuerdo, Kakashi-Sensei me la contó. El kyubi atacó a Konoha hace muchos años…muchos Ninja se enfrentaron al monstruo, pero nadie podía detenerlo-Murmuro- Y entonces pareció Yodaime el Cuarto Hokage quien hizo un Yutsu prohibido…donde selló a la bestia en el cuerpo de un niño recién nacido. Aun me pregunto como lo habrá hecho ese niño ¿Seguirá vivo?-

-Si lo sigue-Susurro mirando hacía el suelo y luego miro a su hija, de verdad sabía mucho. Eso le ahorraba a contarle la historia-Te preguntaras ¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia con lo que te voy a decir? Pues tiene mucha relación, resulta que hay una parte de la historia que no todos saben…en el momento en que Yodaime estaba peleando, su hijo había nacido y su esposa había recién fallecido-Narró con algo de tristeza en su voz-Como debía salvar a konoha decidió hace ese Yutsu prohibido y sellar al Kyubi dentro de su propio hijo…-

-¿Eh? ¿Era su propio hijo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-

-Lo hizo para salvar a Konoha y al mismo tiempo proteger a su hijo…aunque eso no sirvió mucho…-Susurro-Siempre estuve solo y todos me trataban mal-

-Espera…Otozan, no me digas que tu eres… ¿El hijo del 4to hokage?-

-Así es, yo soy…el usuario del Kyubi-Suspiro- Te preguntaras porque llevo el apellido Uzumaki, es por mi madre…prefirieron ponerme así y no Naruto Namikaze para que nadie supiera que éramos parientes-

-Que mal Otozan, es decir que has sufrido mucho en tu vida-Susurro con tristeza- Lo bueno es que encontraste a Mamá y ella te quieres sin importar que tengas eso-

-Sí…nunca pensé encontrar a alguien así para mi-Sonrió y luego miro otra vez a Akemi con el mismo rostro serio- Pero eso no era de lo que te tenía que hablar, saber que eres mi descendencia ¿no? Tú eres igual a mí, versión mujer…por eso te hable de la historia del Kyubi-

-Espera…descendencia, no me digas que yo y Naomi también poseemos el Kyubi-Su rostro de preocupo

-Naomi-Chan no lo tiene porque salió igual a tu madre e incluso heredo los ojos del Clan Hyuga, pero…tu Akemi-No sabía como decirlo así que solo asintió- Si lo posees-

-¿Qué?-Se toco el estomago- No puede ser… ¿Yo?...tengo una bestia dentro de mi-Sus ojos se nublaron

-No te pongas así Akemi, nada malo pasara si tenemos ayuda. Ejemplo Yamato sabe como controlar el chacra del Kyubi el puede ayudarnos, además kakashi-Sensei tiene experiencia conmigo-

-Pero, dime algo… ¿Quieres decir que hay mas personas que lo saben?-

-mmm si, como necesitábamos ayuda yo con tu madre para que tu chacra se fuese desarrollando con cuidado. Tuvimos que contarle a Kakashi-Sensei, Yamato también esta al tanto y hay otras personas. Pero no te preocupes, no le dirán a nadie-

-Aun así, si ellos lo saben…puede que los de mi edad se enteren ¿no?-Dijo llorando-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que era un monstruo?!-

-Porque antes no lo ibas a entender, ya cálmate Akemi. Todo saldrá bien, dattebayo. No permitiremos que nada malo te suceda-

-No se si pueda…confiar en otras personas si tengo esto-Grito-AHORA NADIE SE ACERCARA A MI-

Akemi salió corriendo en la oscuridad y Naruto intento detenerla, pero como era tan tarde no sabía a donde se había ido. Los que estaban dentro de la casa, al escuchar los gritos fueron a ver que sucedía y vieron a el rubio triste mirando hacía la dirección a donde se había ido, tan solo susurro Akemi.

Hinata corrió hacía a él, al igual que los demás adultos que sabían lo que sucedía. Tsunade que estaba presente, mandó a todos que buscaran a Akemi, ya que esto podría ser peligroso si se enfada demasiado.

Naruto también participaba en la búsqueda en compañía de Hinata y Naomi a su lado, estaba muy preocupado el rubio pasaba diciendo" Sabía que esto pasaría" Su esposa tan solo lo intentaba calmar diciendo que la encontrarían lo mas pronto posible, pero Naomi también tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su hermana.

Itachi por otro lado, buscaba a su compañera, no sabía que habían hablado Naruto y ella, pero aun así le preocupaba que le pasara algo, después de todo era su amiga de la infancia.

En un campo de entrenamiento alejado, se encontraban tres genin entrenando sus nuevas técnicas. Desde que habían salido de la academia lo único que deseaban ser más fuertes, por eso entrenaban duro. Pero para probar sus habilidades debían enfrentarse a un Ninja importante, como que fuera hijo de un clan poderoso o de una familia fuerte.

Caminaron en medio de la noche por ese campo, pensando en quien enfrentar. De repente uno de ellos observó un árbol con una sonrisa:

-Tengo una idea chicos… ¿Por qué no enfrentamos a la hija del Hokage?-Sonrió una chica

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál de las dos?-Dijo un pelirrojo

-La mas hiperactiva, miren ahí esta-Sonrió

Señaló arriba del árbol donde estaba una rubia sentada, con la espalda afirmada en el gran tronco. Se veía triste y enfadada, pero eso no les importaba:

-Oye tu…-Le grito un pelirrojo- Eres Akemi Uzumaki ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?- Dijo mirando hacía abajo- Si ¿Qué quieren?-

-¿Qué te parece un combate con nosotros tres?-Sonrió uno de cabello negro-

-No, gracias-Murmuro- No estoy de animo para eso-

-¿Qué? No puede ser- Rió el pelirrojo- ¿Akemi Uzumaki a rechazado una batalla? Imposible-

-Debes estar muy mal-Sonrió la chica-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu novio Itachi? o ¿con tu hermana chillona?-

-Itachi no es mi novio y no te metas con Naomi-Gruño bajando del árbol- ¡Ya me cabrearon! Si quieren una batalla eso tendremos ¡Kage Bushin no Yutsu!

Akemi hizo 1000 copias de ella y atacó a los demás sin pensarlo con la tecnica que había podido dominar en la bañera, el Rasengan. Lo que no sabía es que sus enemigos provenían del sonido, así que tenían técnicas sorprendentes tan solo usando instrumentos.

La chica del grupo uso su cuerpo elástico para evadir los Rasengan, había heredado de su madre la tecnica para poder hacer flexible su cuerpo en el momento de una batalla. El chico de cabello negro aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar su pequeño piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Akemi quedo perpleja ¿Para que hacía eso en medio de una batalla? Cuando iba a lanzarle un Rasengan se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas, el chico sonrió y dijo:

-Esta tecnica es muy efectiva para defenderse, ya que absorbe el Chacra del rival y a la vez crea un campo de fuerza para impedir que alguien más venga a ayudarte-

-¿Cómo haces eso?-Susurro cansada cayendo al suelo-

-Tan solo tocando una melodía… ¿Verdad Hiraga?-Sonrió un pelirrojo-Ahora verás mi tecnica Uzumaki-

El pelirrojo bajó una de sus mangas y misteriosamente salieron cinco serpientes que rodearon a Akemi inmovilizándola más:

-No…puedo moverme, no entiendo ¿Qué…pasa?-Murmuro

-¡Es tu turno Mizuki!-Grito el pelirrojo

-¡Si!- La chica sacó una flauta pequeña y comenzó a tocar una melodía triste que hizo que Akemi cerrara los ojos-

Itachi por otro lado había recorrido muchos campos de entrenamiento y último que le faltaba era el que estaba más alejado de Konoha. Corrió rápidamente por los arbustos y entonces chocó con una pared invisible. Un mal presentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, así que hizo el Sharingan que le había enseñado su padre y pudo traspasar la pared con sus ojos y ver el Chakra de 3 chicos que desconocía, además había un chakra que se estaba debilitando. Tras pensarlo, supuso que esa persona sería la rubia desaparecida. Ahora tan solo debía abrir el campo de fuerza, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda de un Rasengan o algo del clan Hyuga.

Como no tenía como derribarlo, ya que aun no era tan fuerte como su padre, corrió en buscar de Naomi o Shin que podrían ayudarle. Al encontrar a Naomi solamente con Akito, los condujo por el campo y le pidió a ella que hiciera la tecnica que había enseñado en la academia.

Naomi dio un suspiro y se concentro, para hacer la tecnica Shugohakke Rokuijū Yonshuo que le enseño su madre hace algunos años. Sus pensamientos se inundaron de recuerdos con su hermana, cuando jugaban juntas, cuando entrenaban, cuando Akemi la ayudaba y una vez cuando la protegió de unos niños.  
Hizo el Byakugan para ver donde estaba la pared y prosiguió, Itachi pudo ver como en el suelo se formaba un círculo con los ocho sellos divinos.

Esta técnica es usada para prever los movimientos que hacen a su alrededor y poder golpearlos incluso con los ojos cerrados, aunque en realidad la táctica es un hilo chakra en cada mano combinada con la flexibilidad de Naomi para poder atacar la pared.

Al conseguir derribar la pared, estaba tan cansada que comenzó a caer, entonces Akito la alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Akito-Kun…etto Arigato-Se sonrojo

-No es nada, Naomi-Chan-Sonrió

-Etto…Itachi-San yo voy contigo-Intento levantarse, pero al sentirse mareada calló de nuevo en los brazos de Akito-

-Lo mejor es que no vayas-Le dijo Akito- Lo mejor es que descanses…yo me quedare contigo-

-Pero…Akemi-Chan…yo quería salvarla-

-No te preocupes Naomi, te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Akemi. Ahora lo mejor es que vayan con los demás, necesitare que Iruka-Sensei venga a ayudar-

-Esta bien- Dijo Akito y miro a Naomi- Vamos…yo te ayudare-

-¿Eh? Bueno…-Se sonrojo y miro a Itachi otra vez- Gracias Itachi-San, Akemi esta a unos 10 metros de aquí, por favor sálvala-

Itachi asintió y corrió por donde estaba la pared invisible. Akemi estaba ahí tirada en el piso con cinco serpientes rondándola, para los genin esta batalla había terminado, ya que ella ya no tenía Chakra y estaba dormida en una ilusión:

-mmm esta batalla ha terminado, eh-Sonrió la chica- Lo mejor es que nos marchemos ¿O quieres hacer algo mas Hiro-Kun?-

-Puede ser…pero esta tan débil que hasta un kunai puede herirla un poco mas-

-Sí, no es mala idea-Sonrió el pelirrojo

El pelirrojo lanzó un Kunai hacía la rubia que aun estaba dormida, inconciente de lo que pasaba.

Ya que ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, hundida en sus pensamientos. Estaba en una plaza sola jugando con una pelota, cuando vio a Naomi llorando. Al acercarse a ella, Naomi salió huyo de ahí gritando "Un monstruo". No entendía a que se refería, al mirar su reflejo en un lago, pudo ver un zorro de nueve colas de un color rojo, que sonreía malévolamente diciendo su nombre. La rubia se sentía triste, ahora nadie la querría si tenía eso.  
De repente escuchó, una voz muy familiar que decía "No permitiré que le hagan daño a Akemi" esa voz era muy conocida desde su infancia podría ser que se trataba de su mejor amigo…

Al despertar de la ilusión, miro hacía adelante Akemi se encontró con la espalda de alguien, que tenía una polera negra con un dibujo del clan Uchiha:

-Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba buscando, Baka-Dijo aun se espaldas-Todos están preocupados por ti, si no llegó antes, un kunai te hubiera herido-

-¿Vienes a Rescatar a tu novia?-Sonrió Mizuki- Me sorprende que aya despertado de una ilusión-

-mmm ahora acabaré con ustedes-Gruñó

-Tranquilo…Itachi, Iruka se encargara de eso-Dijo Sasuke apareciendo a su lado

-¿Iruka-Sensei?-Dijeron los tres

-¡Ustedes!-Gruño Iruka mirándolos- ¡Pelear antes de un combate chunin, no se puede!-

Mientras Iruka regañaba a los genin del sonido. Itachi ayudo a su amiga a pararse, para que regresaran a Konoha junto con Sasuke.

En el camino de regreso a Konoha, Itachi le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido, sobre la promesa de Naomi. Akemi ahora comprendía lo que su hermana había hecho por ella, sonrió con tristeza, no podía creer que tantas personas se preocuparan por ella aun sabiendo que era un monstruo:

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No es nada-Suspiro

-Akemi…dime algo ¿Odias a tu padre por haberte ocultado la verdad?-Le preguntó Sasuke serio sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia-

-Yo…bueno, no lo se-

-Es sobre el tema del Kyubi ¿Verdad?-Dijo Itachi sabiendo el tema-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Gruñó Akemi con los ojos nublados

-mmm tan solo lo se. Pero sabes no debes estar mal por eso, tu padre no es malo como crees, tan solo lo hizo para protegerte. Y mira si te lo hubiera dicho cuando eras mas chica, con los Baka que eres no lo hubieras entendido y ahora que tienes más edad puedes entenderlo…o al menos eso creo-

-Tienes razón Itachi, mira yo conozco a Naruto hace muchos años y él paso por cosas peores que tú. A él de pequeño lo discriminaron por que era usuario del Kyubi-Suspiro Sasuke- Naruto puede ser muy Baka, pero lo que me sorprende hasta ahora es que nunca se rindió, siempre decía que quería ser Hokage para que todos lo respetaran y eso pasó después de mucho…cuando salvó a Konoha de una gran batalla, toda la gente lo comenzó a querer como su lider, aun sabiendo que poseía el kyubi-

-Puede que la historia es diferente Akemi, pero tengo entendido que tu padre siempre estuvo rodeado por sus amigos, aunque supieran que tenía el kyubi-Dijo Itachi

-Esto…creo que tienen razón-Suspiro- debería disculparme con mi padre…gracia tío Sasuke y gracias…itachi, es raro decirlo, dattebayo-

Los 3 caminaron mas rápido y llegaron a la casa de Naruto, ahí estaban todos preocupados por lo que había pasado. Cuando Kiba sintió el olor de Akemi, les dijo a todos que venían cerca, toda la familia Uzumaki y los amigos salieron a ver afuera, entonces vieron a los tres caminando con cansancio.

Naruto corrió hacía Akemi y la abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan feliz de volverla a ver. Ella se disculpó por lo que había pasado y le prometió que nunca mas haría algo así.

El rubio se había enterado que Akemi había sido rescatada por Itachi y Sasuke, así que tomo aire para acercarse hacía donde estaban los dos Uchiha:

-Itachi…Sasuke-Murmuro, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo-Es raro para mi decirlo, pero Gracias por todo-

-Ya era hora que agradecieras, Baka-sonrió Sasuke

-¿A que viene eso Sasuke?-Gruñó Naruto y luego suspiro- Me alegro que solo sean amigos con Akemi, porque entonces tendríamos que ser familia-

-¿Acaso tienen miedo?-Rió Sakura- Que sean familia jajajajajaja

-¿Parientes? No, eso nunca-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Uchiha…Uzumaki, los dos son con U podrían rimar-Sonrió Lee

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-Gruñeron los dos

Mientras Sasuke con Naruto seguían discutiendo, los demás se reían. En realidad sería muy chistoso que Sasuke con Naruto fueran consuegros, para Shikamaru eso sería problemático y para Temari con Tenten gracioso.

_Continuara…………………………………………._


	15. El examen Chunin

Capitulo 15-El Examen Chunin

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el cumpleaños de Naoko y Karura, ahora todos los sensei se encontraban en la torre, hablando con el Hokage sobre los grupos que querían apuntar para hacer el examen Chunin.

El rubio había inscrito a todos los grupos. Cuando vio llegar a Hanabi y Kakashi, supo de inmediato que debía inscribir a sus hijas:

-Hola Naruto-Sonrió Kakashi- Como sabes vengo a apuntar a mi grupo, donde están Akemi Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha y Shin Hyuga-

-¿Estas seguro que akemi podrá?-dijo preocupado Naruto

-Sí, estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo. Además esta más animada que nunca por los exámenes chunin, en eso se parece a ti-Sonrió

-Si tienes razón, Akemi tiene mi misma personalidad, entiendo como se siente y pensándolo bien, creo que esta lista para este examen dattebayo-

-Es mi turno, también apunto mi grupo Naruto, donde como sabes esta Naomi Uzumaki, Akito y Kouta no Sabaku-Sonrió Hanabi- Se lo que preguntaras y te respondo ahora, tu hija esta preparada y no es por ser su tía que lo digo- Al ver el rostro aun preocupado de su cuñado continuó-Mira puede que ella sea un poco tímida, pero tiene la misma personalidad que mi hermana…y por lo mismo nunca se rinde, al contrario sigue avanzando cada día en sus técnicas-

-Exactamente eso te iba a preguntar, se nota que me conocer Hanabi-Chan-Sonrió- Como padre y como Hokage me preocupan mis hijas, así que espero que todo salga bien-

-De seguro será así, recuerda que llevan la sangre Uzumaki y Hyuga en sus venas. Por lo mismo creo ambas son muy fuertes-Sonrió Hanabi

-También creo lo mismo-Sonrió Kakashi

Naruto miro a todos los sensei que lo observaban con respeto y les explicó como serían los exámenes y cuando se realizarían. Otra vez Ibiki estaría a cargo del examen escrito y Anko en el bosque de la muerte.

Dos días después, todos los estudiantes caminaron en grupos a dar el examen. Akemi iba con Itachi discutiendo sobre lo mismo de siempre por los pasillos y a su lado iba Shin con un venita hinchada en su frente, ya que esos dos le comenzaban a aburrir.

En otro pasillo, caminaba Yuki pensando en el examen, Karura iba pensando en lo que problemático que sería darlo, mientras que Kei tan solo sonría recordando que su compañera se había puesto celosa en la fiesta.

Además en el mismo pasillo caminaban Naoko, Tetsu y Nagasumi. La Nara iba observando a Kei que iba mas adelante y Tetsu la miraba furioso, mientras que Nagasumi iba emocionado imaginando la batalla.

Naomi por otro lado caminaba sola buscando sus compañeros de equipo, estaba muy nerviosa por el examen, su padre le había dicho algo que para ella era irresponsable "Tan solo copia Naomi" como iba a copiar, eso estaba contra las reglas ¿No? Bueno pero si Hinata le había dicho que le hiciera caso a su padre por algo sería, aun así no estaba segura que poder aprobar el examen.

De pronto sintió que alguien grito su nombre, pero no alcanzó a identificar la voz, en el momento en que volteó, vio a Akito sonriéndole y a su lado Kouta:

-Hola Naomi-Chan ¿Cómo estas para el examen?-

-Etto…no muy bien, estoy nerviosa-

-Es normal estarlo, yo no tengo experiencia en este examen, mis padres no saben nada, porque no vivían en konoha antes, así que no se como será-Rió

-mmm mi Otosha me dijo algo que no será correcto -Dijo jugando con sus dedos-Pero al parecer eso había que hacer en su examen y él no lo hizo-

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Kouta interesado, un consejo del Hokage es lo que mas necesitaban-

-Copiar sin ser descubierto-Susurro despacio

-mmm puede ser, esta mañana Itachi me dijo lo mismo-Murmuro

-Bueno si es así, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-Sonrió Kouta

-Sí- Sonrieron ambos

Cuando todos los grupos entraron en la sala, se encontraron con otros estudiantes de otras aldeas, que los miraban feo, todos los de konoha se juntaron a un lado para conversar. Akemi tranquilizaba a su hermana diciéndole que tan solo confiara en si misma, Naoko pasaba diciéndole a Karura que tenía flojera de hacer el examen era demasiado problemático para ella, Tetsu y Kei se miraban con odio, mientras que Itachi con Akemi conversaban extrañamente pacíficamente, por otro lado Kouta y Nagasumi hablaban del examen, Yuki estaba relajado.

Cuando Ibiki entró en el salón, todos guardaron silenció y tuvieron que ir a sentarse separados. Shin se acercó a Naomi antes de sentarse y le dijo

"Naomi-Sama si quieres puedes copiarme, si el examen esta muy difícil usa el byakugan" ella tan solo le agradeció sorprendida por su gesto.

Naoko quedó sentada cerca de Kei que le sonreía, Tetsu con Karura quedaron cerca, pero lejos de la otra Nara, Akemi con Akito cerca del sensei al igual que Itachi con Nagasumi, Kouta con Shin y Naomi con Yuta al final del salón.

Ibiki miro el salón y dio las instrucciones. Al percatarse que había una rubia de ojos celestes con su protector de la hoja en la frente, sonreía y al parecer estaba impaciente porque empezara. Le recordó mucho a ese rubio Hokage, que de pequeño lo había engañado en el examen chunin.

Entregó las pruebas y el Examen comenzó. Akemi no sabía que responder, no entendía nada, además sabía perfectamente que si era pillada copiando todo su grupo debía marcharse y eso haría que Itachi con Shin la odiaran. No sabía que hacer, entonces recordó que Naomi hablaba algo de copiar sin ser descubierta ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Pero como? Al mirar hacía su lado, vio a Itachi que respondía rápidamente su examen, era como que se sabía toda la materia ¿Acaso había estudiado? Miro hacía atrás con cuidado y vio a Naomi escribiendo también, al parecer tenía muchas respuestas, su hermana había heredado el Byakugan por lo mismo podía copiar sin ser descubierta, pero ella…no poseía ninguna técnica ocular.

De repente llegó un kunai cerca de ella. Sus ojos temblaron y se dio cuenta que habían descubierto al chico de atrás.

Suspiro de alivio e intento fingir que copiaba las respuestas, akito seguramente no podría dárselas porque si los pillaban, Naomi saldría perjudicada en esto. No sabía que hacer, en eso llegó un kunai cerca de ella, al mirar hacía todos lados ninguno de los senséis se lo había lanzado. Pero si se encontró con los ojos de Itachi, al ver que el Kunai tenía una nota, la sacó y sorprendentemente eran las respuestas.

Copió con cuidado, sin ser descubierta. En cuanto a Naomi efectivamente había casi terminado el examen, había usado el Byakugan que le había ayudado a copiarle las respuestas a Shin que había estudiado.

Después de un par de horas, Ibiki tomo su reloj y miro a los demás. Les explicó a todos que el examen contaba en copiar sin ser descubierto y que si ellos no habían sido llamados era porque "Habían aprobado el Examen"

Akemi suspiro frente a ello, Itachi otra vez la había salvado, gracias a eso aprobó el examen, tan solo deseaba esforzarme para la segunda etapa del examen, ir al bosque de la muerte.

Todos iban saliendo por la puerta para ir a la segunda parte, Akemi y Naomi caminaban aliviadas por haber pasado…cuando de repente sintieron que alguien las observaba, al voltear se encontraron con Ibiki:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Akemi nerviosa

-Alguna de las dos ¿Es pariente de Naruto Uzumaki?-

-Etto…si es nuestro padre-Dijo Naomi jugando con sus dedos

-Así es, dattebayo-Sonrió Akemi

-Ya veo, es que tu tienes cierto parecido a él- Dijo observando a la rubia y luego observó a Naomi- Y tú a otra persona… ¿Su madre es una Hyuga?-

-Etto…si, se llama Hinata Hyuga-

-Ya lo recuerdo-Sonrió Ibiki recordando el examen chunin- Sus padres se sentaron juntos para el examen, sabía que esa chica sentía algo mas por él…, pero el era muy distraído- Rió- Cuando las vi, supe que se parecían a alguien conocido…pensar que Naruto ahora es Hokage, si supieran lo que hizo en el examen escrito- Suspiro- Pero eso no importa, es cosa del pasado-

-Aunque sea cosa del pasado, nos lo puede decir-Sonrió Akemi malévolamente

-Realmente te pareces a él, esta bien les contare-

Afuera del bosque de la muerte, estaban todos los participantes en grupos, esperando que llegara Anko.

En cuanto a la rubia Uzumaki, regreso con su grupo con una sonrisa burlona. Ibiki les había contado todo y aun reía, ¿De verdad su padre no se había dado cuenta que en el examen había que copiar? no había hecho nada por miedo, sino que se había quedado callado todas las horas. Y cuando se dio cuenta que había que copiar, había fingido que sabía todo.

Al llegar Anko, todos se formaron y escucharon las instrucciones, que su vida aquí corría peligro y si necesitaban pelear contra sus aliadas para sobrevivir, eso debían hacer.

La cerca se abrió y los grupos entraron, cada uno debía proteger un pergamino e impedir que otro ninja se lo quitara, debían además conseguir otro pergamino de color rojo, debían llevarlos sanos y salvos hacía la torre de combate, no debían abrir ninguno porque ahí quedarían fuera del examen.

En el grupo de Naoko, Tetsu llevaba el pergamino ya que como era el más fuerte lo protegería bien, Nagasumi iba por atrás pendiente de que apareciera el enemigo.

En el equipo de Karura ella lo llevaba, había decidido que era más madura que los demás, así que lo protegería. Tetsu iba a su lado con una sonrisa, mientras Yuki al frente protegiendo el pergamino.

Por otro lado en el grupo de Itachi llevaba el pergamino y Shin iba por delante cuidando con su Byakugan el perímetro, Akemi solo alegaba que ella lo quería llevar.

En el grupo de Naomi, ella iba por delante usando el Byakugan también, Kouta iba atrás de ella pendiente si alguien aparecía, si el enemigo aparecía usaría sus marionetas para atraparlo y Akito iba por atrás cuidando a sus compañeros.

El bosque estaba tranquilo, pero a la vez cada ninja estaba asustado, nervioso, ansioso y talvez…listo para cuando apareciera un enemigo frente a sus ojos.

Naoko se sentía aun cansada, no tenía ganas de hacer este examen, solo creía que todo era demasiado problemático y que aunque los resultados dependerían si se convertía o no en chunin, sinceramente sentía flojera, pero su padre le había dicho que debía esforzarse aunque fuera agotado. Tetsu iba con el rostro serio, aun seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en la fiesta y se sentía molesto extrañamente. E incluso en el examen escrito cuando había visto a Kei cerca de ella, no podía concentrarse bien:

-Esto es demasiado problemático-Suspiro Naoko- ¿Cuánto falta?-

-Estamos recién comenzando… ¿Y ya lo encuentras Problemático?-Gruñó Tetsu

-Pues sí, esto es muy aburrido-

-Es un examen Naoko, no debería ser entretenido-Dijo Nagasumi

-Eso es verdad…-Susurro Tetsu

De pronto sintieron que alguien los seguía, Nagasumi miro hacía los alrededores y no vio nada mas que unos arbustos moviéndose. Miro a sus compañeros y los alertó que tuvieran cuidado. De pronto un Kunai salió disparado hacía Tetsu, que obviamente lo alcanzó a esquivar, los tres genin saltaron al suelo y esperaron armados que el enemigo apareciera.

Entonces vieron a tres genin de la nube que se detuvieron en frente de ellos, Naoko sacó sus kunai y se puso en posición, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros:

-Si entregan el pergamino, no les haremos nada-

-Nunca lo entregaremos- Dijo Naoko

-Así es, no lo entregaremos-Dijeron Nagasumi y Tetsu a la vez

-Bien, si eso quieren. Lo haremos por las malas-Gruñó una chica

La batalla comenzó y el grupo se puso en posición de ataque. La enemiga lanzó unos kunai hacía Naoko. Tetsu actuó velozmente y creó una grieta horizontal que hizo salir un muro del suelo, que atrapó las armas (Doroku Gaeshi).

La Nara, aprovechó la ocasión, para controlar la sombra de la chica con la técnica **Kage Mane no Jutsu.**

.Los otros dos intentaron lanzarse sobre ellos, haciendo unas técnicas de agua. Pero Nagasumi hizo una serie de sellos, que provocó que sus manos se calentaran y alcanzará a atacar a los otros dos: "Quema" gritaron los dos.

Naoko sonrió y miró a Tetsu, haciéndole señales para que le ayudara a acabar con la chica. Como quería hacer algo rápido, uso su técnica Hôgekiwa no Jutsu, donde sacó una roca de 25 centímetros y la lanzó hacía ella:

-Listo ¡Ganamos!-Sonrió Naoko- Aunque no era necesario, ese último golpe ¿O sí?-

-Es lo único rápido…-Sonrió y comenzó a buscar el pergamino de ellos- ¿Dónde estará? Ella no lo tiene…-

-mmm aquí esta- Murmuro Nagasumi sosteniéndolo en sus manos- Listo, ahora continuemos-

-¡Sí!-

En otra parte, Akemi hablaba con los de su grupo sobre como amaba las misiones y deseaba dar lo mejor de ella en este examen. Itachi solo le explicaba que no debía tomarse todo a la ligera, porque este examen no era algo tan fácil como algunos creían. Y shin lo apoyaba, su padre le había dicho que el bosque de la muerte era algo muy complicado:

-En el examen te vi muy complicada Akemi-Dijo Shin- ¿No sabías como hacerlo?-

-La verdad no…es muy difícil copiar sin poseer el Byakugan-Suspiro

-Hay otras formas-Murmuro el Uchiha- Pero como eres una Baka que no piensa, es difícil para ni ¿no?-

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo si pienso!-Gruñó Akemi y luego se calmó- Sobre eso, gracias Itachi-

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió al oír eso de la rubia que muy pocas veces la había escuchado agradecerlo tan calmada- No fue nada…-

De pronto Shin miró hacía atrás preocupado, utilizo su byakugan e inspecciono los alrededores, entonces vio tres sombras que parecían estar muy cerca.

Sin previó aviso, las sombras desaparecieron velozmente, Shin miro a sus compañeros con rostro serio y los alertó de que alguien los observaba. Akemi no entendía quien podría hacer, así que no tomo mucho en cuenta sus indicaciones, pero Itachi se concentro en nos perderlos de vista:

-Akemi…no te fíes tanto, hay que tener cuidado-

-Itachi ¿De que hablas?...aquí no hay nada-Dijo sentándose en un árbol

De repente alguien lanzó un kunai sobre el mismo árbol, Itachi se cargó contra Akemi, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. La rubia no entendía, para que había hecho eso, entonces sintió una explosión. Shin cayó de pie alado de sus compañeros y les explicó que el Kunai venía con un sello explosivo.

Las tres sombras que los observaban se dejaron ver, se trataba de los mismos genin de la otra noche. Sonrieron al ver a Akemi y Itachi frente a ellos:

-Has tenido buenos reflejos-Sonrió Mitsuki- Ella hubiera explotado junto con el árbol, sino la hubieras empujado a tiempo, se nota que proteges a tu novia-

-Ustedes…-Gruñó Akemi y apretó el puño- ¿Qué quieren ahora?-

-Queremos el pergamino, por supuesto-Sonrió Hiraga

-No se los daremos tan fácilmente- Dijo Akemi decidida

-¿Crees poder vencernos?-Rió Mitsuki- Te recuerdo que la ultima vez no lo lograste, si no hubiera sido por él-Miro a Itachi- Estarías aun atrapada en un ilusión-

-Es cierto, no estarías aquí ahora- Dijo Hiraga- Por lo mismo, yo acabare contigo-

-No lo creo, no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente-Dijo Itachi

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar?-

-Bueno si pelearas contra él, yo en mi caso luchare contra ti-Sonrió el chico del piano observando a Shin

-Como quieras-Asintió el Hyuga

-Entonces tu serás mi rival, al fin acabare contigo, dattebayo-

-¿Estas segura? No puedes luchar contra mis ilusiones-

-Sí, segura-

-Eso lo veremos-Sonrió

Akemi hizo su típica técnica de Kage Bunshin no jutsu para hacer mil copias de ella y lanzó un Rasengan. Mizuki la esquivó y lanzó un kunai con un explosivo sobre una de las copias, la cual desapareció. La rubia sonrió y continuo con la batalla, quería vengarse de ella.

Hiraga nuevamente usa sus serpientes, para atacar. De las manos de Itachi sale una potente luz que ciega temporalmente a su enemigo. Enseguida, lanza una ráfaga de bolas de fuego sobre él.

Pero lamentablemente, Hiraga parecía estar preparado, porque la ráfaga no lo hirió, se salvó con el Yutsu de reemplazamiento.

Shin había centrado sus suaves golpes con la palma de la mano abierta. Donde libero Chakra al golpear al pelinegro con la palma de las manos, introduciéndolo en su Sistema de Chakra y causándole graves daños internos a los órganos.

Eso lo había aprendido de su padre, que le había enseñado mucho antes de entrar a la academia.

La batalla estaba recién comenzando para este grupo, mientras que el resto de los grupos seguían su destino.

Continuara………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Arigato por pasarse, Gomene por la demora. El examen Chunin aun no termina, aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar. Además se acercan los combates, ahí deberán enfrentarse todos, nadie sabe quien será su rival.

Excepto yo jojojo, que lo se xD

Bueno cuídense mucho

Comenten onegaiiii

Sayonara


	16. El bosque de la muerte

Capitulo 16

En el grupo quince, todo iba bien, Yuki estaba atento en todo momento y en cambio Kei solo observaba a Karura con una sonrisa. Aun tenía curiosidad, por saber quien le gustaba y porque se había enojado en su cumpleaños… ¿De verdad tenía celos? Esa era una razón muy convincente.

La Nara de cabello rubio como su madre, saltaba de rama en rama llevando un abanico junto a ella. Su rostro se veía serio y concentrada en la misión, debía proteger el pergamino, aquí todos sus amigos se habían transformado en sus enemigos, porque todos iban por el mismo objetivo "Pasar el Examen":

-¿Cómo va el perímetro Yuki?-

-Bien, no he sentido a nadie que nos persiga-

-Esta prueba parece fácil, eh- Sonrió Kei

-Aun así, no hay que descuidarse, hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos. En cualquier momento puede aparecer alguien e intentar quitarnos el pergamino-

-Tienes razón, seguiré pendiente-Dijo Yuki

Kei aun así estaba confiado de que nada pasaría, se acercó más a Karura y le pregunto cosas de la otra noche. Ella tan solo lo ignoro, no podía preguntar cosas como esas en estos momentos:

-Basta Kei, no es momento para hablar de ello. Estamos en un examen muy importante, deja las tonterías para después-

-Tonterías si claro, ambos sabemos que no son tonterías-Dijo acercándose mas a ella

-¡Ya me cansaste!-Gruño sacando su Abanico gigante, susurro despacio-Kei apártate-

-Claro…-Sonrió nervioso sin entender nada

Se paró en una rama de un árbol y hizo una de las técnicas que le había enseñado su madre la de Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Guadaña de Viento). Comenzó a agitar su Abanico (infundiendo su Chakra para darles la capacidad de cortar y desgarrar como si se tratasen de cuchillas) creando ráfagas de viento hacía unos arbustos.

Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, hasta que Yuki dio un saltó hacía los arbustos y se sorprendió al ver que dos Genin estaban derrotados en el suelo.

-Ya veo porque esta técnica dicen que es imposible esquivar-Sonrió Yuki, volviendo a subir a la rama- Buen trabajo Karura-

-¿Cuándo…te diste cuenta?-Murmuro Kei asombrado- Estuve apunto de pensar que se técnica era para mi-

-Hace tan solo unos momentos me percate de sus presencias-Sonrió- Fue justo en el momento que comenzabas a molestarme Kei- Se puso seria nuevamente-Pero eso no es lo mas importante ahora…nos falta un enemigo, eran tres ¿Recuerdan?-

-Es verdad…-Susurro Yuki- Y es justo quien posee el pergamino...-

-¡Creo que ya lo encontré!- Sonrió Karura tomando nuevamente su Abanico-Les recomendaría que se alejaran un poco de mi, al menos que quieran salir volando también y con algunas cortaduras-

-Claro…-Rieron los dos

Sus dos compañeros bajaron a tierra, mientras que Karura hacía la técnica Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Gran Guadaña de Viento) con ayuda de su abanico hizo un ráfaga de viento que daño dos árboles grandes, cortándolos por la mitad.

Un Genin se dejó ver frente a ellos con una sonrisa murmuro- "Eres mas astuta de lo que pensé, casi soy cortado junto con esos árboles"- Karura tan solo sujetó su Abanico, mientras sus compañeros lo observaban sorprendidos, de que se hubiera salvado de esa técnica tan poderosa:

-Al fin te dejas ver, pensé que eras uno de esos Ninja cobardes que solo se escondían en ves de pelear- Murmuro Karura

-No me subestimes, puede que mi grupo haya sido derrotado fácilmente, pero yo no soy igual a ellos-

-mmm eso tienes que probarlo- Sonrió Karura

-¡De acuerdo! Que empiece entonces la batalla-Sonrió el enemigo

Karura eran muy fuerte con las increíbles técnicas que poseía. Pero en cambió Kei no podía ayudar mucho, porque aunque le costará admitirlo sus técnicas no servían de mucho. Ya que la gran mayoría de sus técnicas era de agua, no podía luchar muy bien.

Lo mismo pasaba con Yuki, que era de elemento Hielo y también necesitaba algo relacionado con niebla o agua. Porque ambos habían nacido en la niebla.

Cuando la batalla iba a empezar, Kei observó a su alrededor rápidamente, viendo si había aunque sea un poco de agua, entonces se percató de que había un pequeño lago a unos metros de distancia. Le señalo a su compañero el lago y ambos pensaron en un plan.

Luego el rubio, subió a la rama donde estaba Karura y le susurro en voz baja, un plan que tenían. Ella sonrió ante eso, al fin Kei hablaba de algo inteligente y no algo sin sentido.

Kei y Yuki caminaban al lago, el enemigo los observaba confuso ¿Para que necesitaran agua? Antes de que pudiera pensar más. Karura lo miro desafiante "¿Vas a pelear o te quieres rendir como tus amigos?" Este último comentario, hizo que el enemigo se enfureciera mucho:

-¡No me rendiré!-Gruñó saltando hacía ella- Ahora verás, niña engreída ¡Dokugiri no Jutsu!-

-¿Qué técnica es esa?-Murmuro- Es un NinJutsu…-

De repente Karura, se vio en vuelta en niebla oscura, su nariz capto un olor muy fuerte. Entonces supo que se trataba de Niebla Venenosa, intento no respirar, pero no sabía como defenderse de ello y principalmente no veía al enemigo. En un movimiento rápido, comenzó a agitar su Abanico para desaparecer la neblina.

De la nada, un Kunai fue lanzado hacía ella con fuerza, hiriendo su brazo izquierdo:

-Ahora… ¿Quién es el que se rinde?-Sonrió

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Murmuro Karura con un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo

-¿Acaso no eres lo suficiente inteligente para saberlo?-Rió y luego se puso serio- Pues…estabas en lo correcto, use dos NinJutsu que al parecer no conoces. El primero se llama Dokugiri, que fue aquella Niebla venenosa con la que me escabullí y luego use la técnica de invisibilidad para poder lanzarte un Kunai-Sonrió- Fue mas fácil de lo que creí, ahora que he acabado contigo…iré por tus amigos-

-No se de que hablas, aun no terminas conmigo-Se levantó y lo miro fijamente- Karura Nara no Sabaku, no se rinde tan fácilmente como crees…continuemos con nuestro combate-

-Eres valiente, pero no durarás mucho con ese brazo así-

-Es lo que crees…-Tomó el abanico con su mano derecha y se preparo- Veamos como te va con esto ¡Okamaitachi no Jutsu!-

Karura Agitó su abanico una vez mas, el enemigo pensaba que se trataba de la misma técnica de antes. Pero se equivoco rotundamente, al ser arrastrado hasta el lago por una gran cantidad de ráfagas de viento cortante, muy potentes que le causaron heridas:

-Es tu turno…-Susurro Karura caminando hacía sus compañeros

-Claro… ¡Makyou Hyoushou!-Dijo Yuki- "Daré lo mejor de mi"-

La técnica de Yuki se concentra el agua de la zona y lo convierte en cristales de hielo que rodean al enemigo por todos los lados y por encima de él.

Al hacer esto, Yuki se introduce en los espejos donde multiplica su imagen, dando la impresión de que está en todos los espejos a la vez, pero todo se debe a un efecto óptico a causa de la gran velocidad que adquiere al utilizar esta técnica.

El enemigo no entendía como un Ninja podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro, ya comenzaba a marearse. Para Kei esas técnicas no eran tan increíbles, ya que sabía que su compañero saltaba de un espejo a otro con ese propósito de confundir al enemigo y luego atacarlo.

Aunque claro, atacarlo no era su deber según el plan, sino que era de Kei. Cuando el enemigo estaba bastante confundido e intentaba destruir los espejos, Yuki le hizo una seña a su compañero:

-Bien, llegó mi turno- Dijo Kei-¡Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou!-

La técnica de Kei, se combino de cierta forma con la de Yuki. Ya que aprovecho los espejos que confundían al enemigo, para formar con agua agujas que penetraron al enemigo sin poder defenderse.

Cuando el enemigo ya estaba derrotado, Yuki lo sacó del lago y comenzó a registrarlo para extraer el pergamino. Mientras que Kei observaba a Karura que estaba en el suelo apretando su brazo con fuerza. Se sentó a su lado, para susurrarle "Déjame verlo" Ella solo asintió. Kei examino su brazo preocupado, ya que sangraba mucho:

-No te preocupes, no es nada…de verdad-Intentó sonreír Karura

-mmm no lo creo… ¿Te duele aquí?-

-No, no me duele-Hizo una mueca de dolor

-Es normal que te hagas la dura en un combate- Suspiro Kei serio- Pero…no puedes ser siempre así-

Dicho esto, sacó de su mochila un botiquín que llevaba en caso de emergencias como estas. Con un algodón limpio la herida con alcohol y luego vendó su brazo ágilmente, en caso de que volviera a sangrar. Cuando termino, dirigió su mirada seria hacía su compañera "Listo" Karura quedó sorprendida con aquello, es decir no es difícil hacer tal cosa, pero lo extraño era ver a Kei tan serio y preocupado. En ves de ser siempre el bromista, desagradable, preguntón y alegre:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó confundido, al ver a la rubia observándolo- ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien...me sorprendió que vinieras preparado con un botiquín y que hicieras eso-

-Pues, mi hermana insistió que trajera uno conmigo. Ella es Ninja medico y me ha enseñado algunas cosas-

-Ah, ya veo…-Lo observó una vez mas y como él la miraba confundido. Decidió agradecerle-Gracias Kei por ayudarme…Es extraño decir esto pero… ¡Buen trabajo!-

-No es nada…Karura-Sonrió Kei

-"No puedo creerlo, estos dos por primera vez se están llevando bien"-Pensó Yuki observando la escena-

-¿Y bien? Yuki ¿Conseguiste el Pergamino?- Preguntó seria, nuevamente Karura

-Sí, aquí lo tengo…podemos seguir adelante, si es que te sientes bien-

-Por supuesto que me siento bien…-Se levantó deprisa

Yuki y Kei la miraban no muy convencidos de que su compañera se sintiera bien. Pero aunque insistieran, sabían que ella se enfadaría si no le creían.

Sin más que decir, el grupo quince continúo su camino por el bosque de la muerte. Ya tenían dos pergaminos (Contando él de ellos), solo les faltaba uno, para pasar al Combate Chunin.

En otra parte del bosque de la muerte, se encontraba el Grupo 14 en un combate con sus enemigos del sonido.

La batalla de Hiraga con Itachi parecía nunca terminar, porque al parecer ambos eran muy fuertes y cada vez que uno intentaba derribar al otro, se llevaba una gran sorpresa. Porque no se rendía el enemigo.

En cambió Shin, llevaba la delantera en el combate, ya que su enemigo era muy débil para él o sus técnicas eran mejores que las del pelirrojo. Sea como sea, el enemigo del Hyuga estaba muy herido:

-mmm eres muy débil, tal y como pensaba. No sé como pudiste acabar con Akemi anteriormente-Suspiro y luego pensó-"Bueno es que ella es no posee la técnicas mías tan ejemplares…talvez fue por eso"-

-No sé de que hablas, esta batalla aun no ha terminado-

-Para ti no, pero según lo que puedo ver con el Byakugan podré acabar contigo en menos de cinco minutos, ya que he atacado todos tus puntos débiles y además veo que tus órganos no marchan muy bien. Al parecer te queda poco chakra…-Sonrió el Hyuga

-Maldito…si no poseyeras el Byakugan ya te hubiera derrotado- Intentó ponerse de pie- Acéptalo sin esos ojos no eres nada-

-¿Estas seguro? Bien entonces, acabare contigo sin usar el Byakugan-Dicho esto desactivo su Byakugan

-No podrás lograrlo-

Shin uso velozmente una técnica de Taijutsu heredada del Clan Hyuga, dirigió su puño directamente al enemigo, con una fuerza realmente devastadora que hizo que sus compañeros e incluso los otros dos enemigos quedaran sorprendidos ante aquella técnica que dejó al pelirrojo destruido hundido en la tierra.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de que Mizuki estaba desconcentrada, Akemi le lanzó un Rasengan de tamaño algo menor, con una sola mano. Aquella técnica lanzó fuego a Mizuki, estampándola contra una roca.

El hyuga quedó sorprendido, al ver que un simple rasengan consiguiera estampar al enemigo contra una roca, había subestimado mal a su prima, aunque no poseyera el Byakugan, aun así era muy fuerte.

Antes de que Akemi pudiera decir algo, Mizuki se levantó algo adolorida y miro desafiante a la rubia "Esa última técnica debo admitir que fue buena…pero ahora si que ¡Te derrotare!" Sonrió Mizuki.

Sin pensarlo, la chica del sonido sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Akemi sabía perfectamente que es lo que tramaba, así para detenerla, le lanzó varias Rasengan. Pero Mizuki los esquivo todos con su cuerpo elástico sin dejar de lado la flauta.

La rubia comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo dominado por aquella melodía, aunque intento taparse los oídos ya era tarde. Mizuki ya la había atrapado en un GenJutsu.

Nuevamente se transportó a otro lugar, se trataba de un lugar muy conocido para ella, el campo de entrenamiento. Al mirar hacía su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, ya que sus compañeros estaban ahí, al igual que Kakashi. Era como un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, como siempre discutía con Itachi sobre quien era más fuerte y Shin tan solo hablaba con su sensei.

Pero entonces, el cielo se tornó oscuro y raramente comenzó a llover. Kakashi se puso serio y le dijo a todos que le entrenamiento había terminado y lo mejor era que volvieran a sus casas, los tres asintieron. La rubia se despidió de todos y camino sola por las calles de Konoha hacía su hogar, estaba pensativa por la repentina lluvia, principalmente aquella batalla con Mizuki ¿Fue real? ¿O solo un sueño?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gritos desesperados, miró hacía todos lados y no entendía, de donde venían. Camino un poco mas rápido, entonces vio a unos mas pequeños siendo asesinados por Ninja desconocidos. Entonces escuchó que Konoha estaba siendo invadida por Ninja del sonido, Akemi corrió a su casa, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo.

Pero al cruzar la puerta, sus ojos se impactaron al ver su familia desvanecida en el piso manchado de sangre. No pudo evitar gritar, corrió a ver a su hermanita pero al tocar su pecho su corazón había dejado de latir. Ya era tarde, los Ninja del sonido los habían asesinado.

Desesperada salió por la puerta, si los Ninja del Sonido estaban invadiendo Konoha, atacarían a todos. Corrió a la casa de Naoko y Karura, pero solo se encontró con la misma escena, aun más desgarradora.

La casa de los Uchiha estaba a media cuadra, sin ni siquiera pensarlo corrió hacía allá, temiendo encontrarlos de la misma forma.

Cuando tocó la puerta, Sakura salió con una sonrisa, invitándola a pasar. Akemi suspiro de alivio al ver que adentro estaban Sasuke y Aya-Chan viendo televisión. Entonces Sakura pregunto si había visto a Itachi, la rubia se puso temerosa otra vez, era verdad el chico de cabello negro no estaba allí. Salió de la casa, prometiendo encontrarlo, pero de repente una voz muy familia para ella se escucho de muy lejos:

-Bien, Mizuki has terminado limpiamente con Akemi…Buen trabajo-Dijo la voz de Hiraga

-"¿De donde proviene esa voz?"-Dijo mirando a todos lados-"¿Terminar limpiamente conmigo?"-

-Ahora te toca a ti, Hyuga…-

-Esperen un momento…entonces lo de la batalla con Mizuki, realmente sucedió-Murmuro- Podría ser que… ¿Esto es una ilusión? Si es así, tengo que hacerme daño para salir de aquí ¿No? Algo así escuche alguna vez-

Akemi al pensar en ello, recordó que llevaba un kunai en su mochila, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó el Kunai. Comenzó a razonar, que si este mundo en el que estaba ahora era una ilusión, no le pasaría nada a su cuerpo si se hería, pero si al contrario era real, saldría muy lastimada.

Esta era una decisión muy difícil para ella, pero tenía no se podía rendir así de fácil, después de todo esto era un examen ¿Verdad? Tomo el Kunai con decisión y se lo enterró con fuerza en la pierna.

-Tal y como sospechaba no me duele, ni siquiera sangra-Sonrió

Al abrir los ojos, se sintió orgullosa al ver de que había salido de la ilusión, aun así sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera debajo de una roca, ya que no se podía levantar. Comenzó a levantarse despacio, pero no duro ni 2 segundos de pie y volvió a caer, pero esta vez de boca. Cuando miró hacía donde estaban sus compañeros, se estremeció, Shin había sido derrotado y estaba en el suelo muy lastimado.

Unos pasos más allá de Shin, estaba Itachi en el suelo con muchas heridas. Por suerte aun estaba conciente. Solo que Mizuki y Hiraga lo seguían golpeando con una sonrisa:

-¡Ustedes deténganse!-Gruñó Akemi, que se había puesto de pie, pero estaba afirmada en el tronco de un árbol-

-¿Y dime que vas a hacer?-Sonrió Mizuki- Apenas puedes ponerte de pie y crees poder derrotarnos…eso es imposible-

-No es imposible-Intento caminar hacía ellos aun débil

-Baka…no debes acercarte. No te queda chakra- Susurro Itachi

-Tiene razón…deberías detenerte-Murmuro Mizuki

-No lo haré, no permitiré que le sigan haciendo daño a Itachi-

-Que miedo…-Rió Hiraga- ¿Y que pasa si hago esto?- Sonrió pegándole una patada a Itachi en la cara ¿Me detendrás?-

Siguió golpeándolo una y otra vez, hasta que Itachi comenzó a sangrar. Akemi no lo soportó mas y se enfureció totalmente "TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS" Grito Akemi.

De repente, su chakra se estableció extrañamente y se había vuelto de un color rojo intenso.

Los enemigos quedaron perplejos al presenciar como se formaba la silueta de un zorro rojo. Ahora los ojos celestes de la rubia se habían vuelto del mismo tono que el animal.

Akemi no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo sentía odio contra ellos y quería matarlos sin piedad:

-LOS MATARE-Gruño Akemi

-"Eso es…no puedo creerlo ¿El Kyubi?"-Pensó Itachi

Mientras tanto en la torre de combate, se encontraba Naruto preocupado viendo la escena. Gracias a una bola de cristal que usaba el antiguo lord hokage, todos los sensei podrían presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el bosque de la muerte:

-"Ahora que Akemi esta descontrolada… ¿Qué debemos hacer"-Pensó el rubio preocupado

-Tranquilo Naruto, veamos primero como sale esto-Murmuro Shikamaru a su lado-

-Sí…-Susurro pensativo- Me pregunto ¿Cuáles serán los resultados de este examen? Especialmente para Akemi…-

Continuara……………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!

Como estan? Espero k muy bien, les puedo decir que me ha costado mucho hacer la continuación. He estado varios días, no sabía como hacer esas batallas. Espero que les guste y comenten onegai

No sé cuando subiré la conti, yo creo que lo haré este próximo mes. Como queda una semana para que termine febrero T.T ahí veré dependiendo del colegio jeje

Cuidense mucho!

Sayonara


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 17_

El equipo de Akito, aun no conseguía los suficientes pergaminos para ir a la torre, ya que extrañamente no habían visto a ningún shinobi por allí

En el bosque de la muerte, se encontraba el grupo de Tetsu, saltando de rama en rama buscando a sus nuevos contrincantes, para obtener el último pergamino que les faltaba para pasar a la torre de combates.

Naoko como siempre se encontraba muy cansada y lo único que deseaba era encontrar pronto a esos enemigos y acabar con ellos, para ir a descansar o dormir un rato, aunque fuese. Nagasumi, al igual que ella deseaba encontrar con ansias los nuevos enemigos, solo que a diferencia de su compañera, quería encontrarlos para enseñarles sus nuevas técnicas Ninja. Y por último Tetsu, no pensaba en nada, le daba igual si no los encontraba pronto o no, solo quería ser el mejor…ya que con eso le bastaba.

De repente, los tres se miraron sorprendidos al presenciar algo extraño:

-Qué chacra mas poderoso…-Murmuro Nagasumi- ¿De quien será?-

-No lo se-Respondió Naoko

-Vamos a averiguarlo- Indicó Tetsu

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon para ir a ese lugar, sin ni siquiera imaginar que ese chacra provenía de una compañera de las compañeras de Konoha.

Unos kilómetros más allá, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio con ojos rojos sangre, atacando ferozmente a Hiraga con odio. Sin piedad se abalanzó contra él, dándole grandes puñetazos contra su cara, hasta dejarlo sangre totalmente.

Hiraga, intento defenderse lanzando kunai hacía ella, pero solo fue inútil…Ya que Akemi a pesar de recibir aquellas armas en su cuerpo, no alcanzó a herirse, porque el chacra del kyubi era más poderoso y lograba curarse al instante:

-TERMINARE CONTIGO-Gruñó la rubia, haciendo caer inconciente a su última victima, derramando sangre.

Akemi sonrió malévolamente al terminar con este "Te dije que nadie podía contra mí…" Itachi la miró impresionado, no sabía que el poder del kyubi fuera tan poderoso, claro que había escuchado historias sobre el zorro de las nueve colas, pero nunca imagino que sería tan así.

De repente, la rubia calló al suelo inconciente, volviendo a la normalidad. Itachi camino raudamente hacía a ella preocupado, al tomarla entre sus brazos noto que estaba dormida: "Baka…has gastado todas sus energías en esta batalla" susurro Itachi observando como la rubia dormía profundamente "Sin embargo, me sorprende lo realmente fuerte que eres" Pensó.

En medio del silenció, el Uchiha comenzó a sentir como unos pasos sigilosos comenzaban a acercarse "No puede ser… ¿Más enemigos?" activo su sharingan y sacó un kunai del bolsillo de Akemi, esperando cuidadosamente que aparecieran aquellas personas:

-No somos enemigos, Itachi-Susurro una voz muy familiar

-Tetsu…-Desactivo su sharingan al notar que su amigo de la academia estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ellos-

-Vinimos porque sentimos un chakra muy poderoso...-Exclamo Nagasumi y llevando su índice derecho bajo el mentón- mmm es raro, pero ya no lo siento-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Akemi y Shin?- Preguntó preocupada Naoko

-Pues…-Comenzó a decir Itachi, pensando en como explicar lo que había pasado sin mencionar lo del kyubi de Akemi-

-Nos…atacaron-Dijo Shin, levantándose con cuidado

-Hyuga ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Tetsu ayudándolo

-Sí…estoy bien-Suspiro- Los que nos atacaron, eran muy poderosos…talvez ese chakra del que hablan era de algunos de ellos-

-Claro…-Asintió Itachi "Gracias Shin" pensó- Por lo mismo, sino fuera por Akemi ellos hubieran acabado con nosotros-

-Eso es bueno-Sonrió Naoko- Siempre supe que Akemi era fuerte. Nosotros también tuvimos una gran batalla ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- Sonrió Nagasumi y miro a Itachi-Por cierto, si ya tienen el último pergamino podríamos irnos juntos a la torre de combate-

-Sí, creo que es una gran idea-Murmuro Tetsu, esperando la respuesta de Itachi, quien solo observaba a la rubia en silencio- Aunque lo mejor sería que esperemos que Uzumaki despierte-

-mmm si, es lo mejor-Dijo Shin- Busquemos un lugar seguro para que pueda descansar mientras tanto-

-Sí, descansar-Esbozo una gran sonrisa Naoko, ya que también deseaba descansar, hace muchas horas que no se tomaba una siesta-

-Lo sabía-Suspiro Tetsu- Quieres dormir ¿Verdad?-

-eh…pues yo-

-No tienes que responderle, todos sabemos la respuesta-Rió Nagasumi

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Tetsu que rara vez sonreía. Así fue como pasaron las horas, hasta que finalmente Akemi despertó:

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En una cueva-Sonrió Naoko- Que bueno que despiertes ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, un poco mareada, pero bien-Suspiro- Un momento ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

- yo y los demás, vinimos a ayudar-

-¿Eh? ¿Ayudar a que?-

-¿No recuerdas nada? Pues, tú luchaste contra unos poderosos enemigos y acabaste con ellos, salvando a tus compañeros- Sonrió- Un gesto muy valiente-

-Ah, recuerdo que estaba luchando con ellos, pero…no recuerdo nada más- Murmuro confusa- Y dime ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?-

-Itachi-San te trajo-Sonrió- Fue muy lindo de su parte, cargarte hasta aquí, él estaba muy preocupado. Es la primera vez que lo veo así…debe ser que le importas mucho-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Importarle yo?-Sus ojos quedaron como plato- Imposible…-

-jeje también yo lo creía, pero no es así…aunque es muy problemático admitirlo, es la verdad-

-"Itachi ¿Me cargó?"- Pensó sonrojada-"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?"-

De repente, tres sombras aparecieron frente a ellas, de las cuales una, pertenecía al Uchiha del que estaban hablando:

-Al fin despertaste, Baka- Dijo la voz de Itachi

-"No lo veo preocupado"- Pensó sarcástica- "Para mi que Naoko se confundió"-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan callada?-

-Nada…-

-mmm es raro que estés tan callada, mencionando que te dije "Baka", bueno creo que lo has admitido después de todo-Sonrió

-No estoy diciendo eso-Gruñó y luego suspiro- En fin, no tengo ganas de pelear ahora-

-¡¿Eh?-Exclamaron Nagasumi y Naoko impresionados

-"Que extraño, viniendo de ella"-Pensó Tetsu

-Así es, no quiero…dattebayo-

Antes de que pudiera formular otra respuesta, Itachi ya se encontraba cerca de ella otra vez, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con un gesto preocupado. La rubia ante eso, se sonrojo sin saber porque:

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado? ¿No te sientes bien?-

-No, no es eso…-Aunque en realidad estaba un poco mareada

-¿Segura? Talvez tienes fiebre…-Examino sus ojos y toco su frente

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?- Se alejó asustada- Estoy bien, dattebayo-

-No te creo, ya que no estas actuando como la Akemi de todos los días. Algo te ocurre-

-No me pasa nada- Se levantó- En serio… ¿Podemos continuar?-

-Si, continuemos- Anunció Tetsu

Mientras los seis chicos se dirigían a la torre, en otro lugar se encontraba el hokage observando una bola de cristal con una venita en su cabeza, con veinte hombres a su alrededor:

-¿Por qué Itachi hizo eso?-Gruñó mirando a un azabache que estaba junto a él- Sasuke, no permitiré que tu hijo siga acercándose más a Akemi-

-Esto se esta volviendo problemático- Suspiro un moreno- Naruto, no es momento de discutir, debes prepararte ahora, ya que se acercan los combates chunin y debes ver quienes pasaran a la última ronda-

-Lo se, pero…-Gruño mirando a Sasuke que solo observaba la bola de cristal pensativo- Itachi me saca de quicio-

-Celos de padre, eh-Sonrió Kakashi- Siempre supe que pasaría esto-

-mmm no estoy celoso-Gruñó- De verás-

-Eres un Baka, si lo estas, pero no quieres admitirlo- Murmuro Sasuke-Después de todo, es normal que seas un necio-

-En ves de estarte preocupando por tonterías, deberías pensar mas en lo que pasará en la torre ¿Ya sabes con quien peleara Naomi?-Preguntó Neji

-No, no lo sé-Suspiro- Como sabes, los combates de verán al azar. Lo único que espero que no le tocara con alguien de la familia, eso sería complicado-Murmuro recordando aquella batalla entre Hinata y Neji-

-Es verdad…-Susurro un castaño de ojos perla- Como lo que pasó entre yo y Hinata-Sama…-

-Eso mismo estaba pensando, además…esta Akemi, espero que no tengan que pelear entre hermanas- Susurro el rubio triste

-Esperemos que no- Murmuro Kakashi- Especialmente si Akemi…tiene ese problema-

-mmm- asintieron todos preocupados observando la bola de cristal

-Bueno ahora, solo hay que esperar a ver que pasa-

_**Continuara….**_

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Gomene por la larga demora, es que se me había ido la inspiración, además como al principio no tenía tantos comentarios, me había desanimado un poco. Pero al percatarme de que muchos estaban pendientes de la continuación, decidí continuarlo.**_

_**Bueno talvez esta conti no es muy larga como otros capitulos y lo siento, demo tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente.**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**No sé cuando pueda subir la conti, porque he estado muy ocupada con el Preu y el colegio. Así que ahí vere ^^**_

_**Cuiiidense mucho**_

_**Sayonara**_


	18. Combates chunin

"**Capitulo 18-Combate Chunin"**

Al llegar a la torre, todos descansaron tranquilamente, y aprovecharon de curar sus heridas con ayuda que había enviado el hokage y comieron, para prepararse para la verdadera batalla.

Mientras todos charlaban desde lo alto de la torre, esperando a que salieran los primeros competidores, Naomi descansaba a un costado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con la mirar hacía abajo.

-"¿Quién comenzará primero?"- Pensó nerviosa-"Más bien… ¿Con quien me tocará? Sí llegase a ser con Akemi o con Akito, no sé que ocurriría…no podría luchar contra ellos"-

-Naomi-Sonrió Akito sentándose a su lado- ¿Estas bien?-

-S-Sí…-

-¿Segura? Te ves deprimida… ¿Estas nerviosa por los combates?-

-Etto…sí, un poco-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos apenada-¿Y…Tú lo estas?-

-¿Yo?- Rió- Más que estar nervioso…estoy ansioso. Porque he esperado toda mi vida para que llegará este día, ya que mi madre siempre me ha contado como eran estos tipos de exámenes que son muy distintos a los que tuvo mi padre y siempre me los imagine..Y ahora vivirlos, se siente genial-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió- La verdad…yo a veces sentía lo mismo, porque mi otosha y okasan siempre nos contaban como fueron sus primeros exámenes aquí y como lucharon por ganar. Mi Okasan luchó con mi tío Neji y aunque ella se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, termino perdiendo. En cambio, mi Otosha luchó con mi tío kiba, quien al principio le estaba ganando, no obstante él no se rindió y logró vencer-

-Oh increíble, por algo es el hokage ahora. Debes estar muy orgullosa de ellos-

-Sí lo estoy. Pero…siento que no estoy preparada para luchar que no poseo la misma fuerza que ellos para no rendirme y además temo que me toque con mi hermana-

-Aunque fuese así, no debes rendirte. Esto es solo un examen, solo por hoy debes dejar tus sentimientos de lado por ella y mirarla como una buena oponente que puedas derrotar. Es normal sentirse nerviosa por todo, miedo a perder o miedo a fallarle a las personas que más admiras, pero no por miedo a fallar, vas a dejar de intentar ¿O sí?-

-No...Pero-

-Yo se que puedes. Confío en ti, Naomi- Sonrió, alejándose de ella-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo, mirando como Akito caminaba a charlar con Yuki-"Es verdad…no debo rendirme, debo ser más como las personas que más admiro"- Pensó en su hermana, su padre y akito…

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Karura miraba por el balcón, observando cada uno de los ángulos de la pista en la cuál comenzaría el primer combate, debía pensar en cada una de las posibles personas con las cuales podría combatir. Una de sus principales opciones sería pelear contra Akemi, era una excelente oponente, poseía grandes cualidades de defensa, pero no era muy inteligente. Su segunda opción sería Shin, uno de los herederos del clan, quien además de ser un grandioso estratega, poseía técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo impresionantes y además con el Byakugan, podría ver todos los puntos medios del chakra y eso sería una debilidad para ella. Su tercera opción sería Tetsu, quien poseía un elemento tierra, con técnicas increíbles como Hôgekiwa no Jutsu (Que podía controlar el suelo y sacar rocas de donde quisiera para utilizarlas), igual que Gaia no Kenshi, entre otras técnicas que lo hacían invencible en una pista de tierra, no obstante, en momentos como este que el suelo solo era de cemento ¿Cómo lo haría? Estaría en desventaja en cierto sentido.

-¿Qué haces Karura?-Sonrió Kei apareciendo-

-Nada, solo pensaba-

-¿Te encuentras mejor de tu brazo?-

-Sí, gracias a las curaciones que…hiciste-Se sonrojo

-Sí es así, me debes una-

-¿Eh? Sí, pero ¿En que sentido?-

-Que deberás ser más cariñosa conmigo a partir de ahora-

-Olvídalo-

-¿Por qué no? Te salvé la vida ¿No?-

-No fue tan así, solo me curaste el brazo, no me hubiese muerto desangrada, si no lo hubieras hecho-

-Pero aun así, me debes algo a cambio de eso-La miró seductoramente

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Que dejes de odiarme por alguna vez en tu vida-Rió- He notado que sonríes a menudo cuando estas con otras personas, pero conmigo solo te vuelves seria-

-Eso es porque… me cargan los pervertidos como tú- Gruñó

-Ves, ahí vas de nuevo odiándome-Sonrió- Esa es la diferencia entre tu hermana y tú, ella es más agradable-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Naoko y Akemi hablaban sobre las diversas batallas que habían presenciado en el bosque de la muerte, entre las historias de las que hablaban, la hija del hokage no fue capaz de relatar lo sucedido de cómo acabo con su enemigo, dado que no lo recordaba perfectamente, solo se acordaba de cuando habían herido a Itachi y…después todo se había vuelto borroso. Aunque para ellas fuese extraño que no recordara nada de lo sucedido, para el rubio hokage y los demás que sabían sobre la existencia del kyubi que se había formado en el interior de Akemi, era normal, porque uno de los primeros efectos que producía al principio, era olvidar los acontecimientos.

Itachi y Tetsu hablaban por otro lado, sobre lo sucedido en el bosque de la muerte. Para Tetsu aun era muy sospechoso lo que había sucedido en la batalla de la rubia, como también ¿Qué fue esa luz siniestra que salió de la nada? ¿Por qué Akemi no recuerda nada? ¿Y además a quien pertenecía ese chacra tan poderoso? :

-¿Me vas a decir o no?-

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre lo que sucedió en el bosque de la muerte con Akemi-

-¿En que sentido?-Se sonrojo por un momento-

-No hablo de eso, Baka-Suspiro- Me refiero sobre la batalla que hubo ¿Qué fue esa luz siniestra en el cielo? ¿Y ese chacra tan poderoso que sentimos alrededor de ustedes? No les voy a creer que sea de sus contrincantes, porque ellos según mis fuentes no poseen ninguna fuerza que conlleve a eso. Mas bien creo que era fuerza…provenía de Akemi-

-¿Por qué crees eso? Puede haber venido de otra persona-

-No lo creo, porque si pensamos que fue de ti, es imposible porque tus técnicas aun en estado de ataque son normales igual que la de los demás, salvó a que tu chacra es más poderoso, porque es hereditario del Clan Uchiha. Pero ese chacra que sentimos no era así…ni tampoco le pertenecía a Shin, porque tampoco era similar a las técnicas del Clan Hyuga. Así que puedo deducir que la única persona que me queda sería ella…-

-Pero-

-Además…si sabemos que su padre es Jinchuriki…se puede deducir que tiene relación con lo que esta sucediendo. Se que quieres ocultarlo, pero a mi no me engañas… ¿Akemi también es una Jinchuriki?-

-Sí…pero no debes decirle a nadie, sobre esto. Se que tarde o temprano, todos lo descubrirán, pero por ahora no-

-Lo se, te prometo que no le diré a nadie-

-Gracias-

-¡Miren va a comenzar!- Murmuraban los demás

La conversación fue interrumpida, por una pequeña campana que indico que el combate chunin había comenzado. Todos miraron hacía el panel de arriba, esperando pacientemente quienes saldrían elegidos en dicho momento. Entonces salió "Karura Nara V/S Shin Hyuga"

Lo cual fue un suspiro de alivios para algunos, y una gran sorpresa para otros. Salvó para la rubia, quien ya había sospechado que Shin sería su contrincante. Ambos concursantes bajaron a la zona de combate, mientras todos guardaban silencio, escuchando las instrucciones del coordinador.

Mientras en una habitación oscura, el Hokage y los demás observaban murmurando sigilosamente sobre quien era más fuerte. El Nara se encontraba tranquilo, mirando como su hija se mostraba seria ante la batalla, preparándose para comenzar. La forma en como se encontraba, le recordó cuando Temari se enfrentó contra Tenten en los combates, siendo de la misma forma "Vamos Karura…tú puedes" Pensó.

-¡Comiencen!- Indicó el coordinador

Continuara…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, Gomene por la demora, realmente no he tenido tiempo. Pero ahora al fin he podido dedicarme a escribir esta historia, debo informarles que este combate no fue decisión mia, sino que fue al azar, al igual como son los combates en el anime. Por ello, les he pedido a mis amigos que me ayudaran a elegirlos n_n**_

_**Espero que les guste ese capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, donde empieza la verdadera batalla.**_

_**Arigato por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
